Apocalypse Queen
by Fr1ck3t
Summary: I want my life back the way it was. But it will never happen. I lost my family. I thought I lost my best friend. Until I was told some startling news. " The zombies have a leader, a queen. And Maria...It's...It's Elizabeth." My best friend is the queen of the zombies.
1. It Begins

It started off simple.

A fever.

Then the hospitals started getting fuller and fuller.

Something was happening, no one knew for sure what but it was getting worse.

Darkness all around me, screams and then… I am alone.


	2. Before the Apocalypse

My life was pretty boring.

I was going to school to be a nurse.

I had a small family. With a mom and two brothers. I have two best friends, Michael and Elizabeth.

Michael joined the army right out of high school, who would have thought that is what saved our lives.

Elizabeth has been my best friend for years, I don't remember a time that she wasn't in my life; she's also in a wheelchair, and I didn't think that is what would have saved her life when the apocalypse started.

My name is Maria and I never thought I would live very long when the dead began to rise.


	3. Alone

My mom is gone, one of my brothers too. I saw it happen. I have no idea where my other brother is; he may be gone too.

I ran out off food and water yesterday. I won't survive much longer now. I am in the basement, those creatures can't get to me, I hear them, but I am still alone.


	4. Found

It's been two days with no water, three with no food. I sleep a lot now and I know it's because my body is giving up.

My eyes begin to slowly close; I know they won't open again…

And then…

CRASH

POP! POP! POP!

Gun Shots?

Creature bodies are hitting the floor.

Silence.

" Maria?!"

Michael?

" Down here!"

The door is knocked down. And there he is, my best friend, the first man I ever loved. Standing there with a shotgun in his hands, standing tall and stronger then I have ever seen him. But what gets me is the relief on his face when we finally make eye contact.

" You're alive." He has tears in his eyes now.

" So are you." And then all I want to do is hug him. So I do. I am now in his arms, feeling safe for the first time since this nightmare has started.

" Let's go, it's not safe here." I nod but I am too weak to walk. He picks me up and carries me up the stairs. I don't look around my home; I don't want to see what it has become. I feel him hand me a picture of my family but I still don't look up.

When we walk outside I hear others around us talking. He brought a small army to come rescue me, not even knowing if I was alive. He sets me into a Humvee and that's when I finally look up. "Elizabeth?"

He stares at me with sad eyes. " I went there first. I found her parents they were bitten then shot. Her wheelchair was there but no sign of her…there was blood." I knew what that meant. My best friend was gone.


	5. Reality

I don't know how long we drove. I didn't look at the town that I grew up in. I was given some water on the way. When we finally stopped I was carried into a helicopter and I closed my eyes and slept.

When I finally woke up I was in a comfortable bed. When I sat up Michael was there. He is sleeping in the bed next to me. I look around and study the room I am in. It's small but cozy. There are three beds, one small dresser, and a small television in the corner.

" Are you okay?" Michael is awake. I just shrug. "I know it's small but there is only so much room on this boat. Families have to share a room." I look at him then the third bed. "I found your brother and his wife. They are sharing this room with us." I am so relived to hear that I almost want to cry but I don't.

" What happened? Where are we?"

" When the apocalypse started the army was ready. This is one of the safest places in the world. We are on a boat in the middle of the Pacific. There are about one hundred boats around the world that are housing people right now."

" Why did you come for me?"

" I wasn't sure if you were still alive. We were all given the opportunity to look for our families. When I went to my parent's house it was too late. So I went in search of you and Liz."

I don't see any sadness in his eyes when he is telling me this. I can't imagine how much death he has seen since the apocalypse started two months ago.

" I want to see my brother." All Michael does is nod.

When I hug my brother I never want to let go. I am the one to tell him that Aaron, our brother, and our mom is gone. He doesn't cry, he just holds me tighter. He is my rock. And there is my sister-in-law. I hug her too. The three of us stand there just holding each other for I don't know how long. Michael is standing there and I reach for him. He grabs my hand and holds on tight. My brother reaches for Michael as well and pulls him into our group hug. He saved us all, he deserves to be called family as well.

I then realize that these three are all I have left. This is my family. This is my life. This is my reality.


	6. Our World

It has been 6 months since the apocalypse has started. I don't return to dry land anymore. Neither does my sister, Lea. We try to make a normal life from what we have here on the ship. Normal doesn't really exist anymore.

Michael and Lawrence, my best friend and my brother, my protectors, they are no longer just my protectors anymore. They return to dry land once a month, to return people that are still surviving out in the world overrun by zombies.

They return with less and less people each time.

Something is going on and no one will tell us. A development in the apocalypse, I have no idea if it is good or bad.

"Maria." I turn at the sound of my name. Michael stands there and I know there is something he wants to tell me.

He isn't the same person he once was. I can see it in him. His last rescue mission didn't turn out very well. They returned with a seven-year-old girl, her parents were gone; she was alone in an attic for six months. She doesn't speak and she flinches at any touch. Lawrence and Lea have all but adopted her. But there has been no improvement, there may never be, we can never ask her what she had witnessed in those six months.

Those are the kind of people they are rescuing now. And soon they will come back with no people. And Michael has accepted that, but it's changing him.

"Are you okay? How's Nicky?" Lea named the little girl Nicky after the sister whose fate is unknown to her. Since the little girl doesn't speak Lea just gave her a name that she was okay with.

" Better, her cough isn't getting any worse. She just isn't use to the ocean breeze."

" That's good." He continues to stand in the doorway watching me straight up or room. With five people living in such a small space it tends to need some tiding up.

I ignore him until he is ready to speak again. He isn't as open as he once was.

" They are getting smarter." He finally speaks. "They know where to find people, but they always leave the children for us to find." I look up at him. I don't say anything, wanting him to continue. " I think they have a leader."

"A leader?"

"I don't know for sure. No one else will listen to me, no one wants to believe that there is a smart zombie out there, smart enough to lead them."

Just at that moment Lawrence walks in with Lea and Nicky on his heals. He looks angry. "Michael. We need to talk" Michael nods and follows him out.

Lea sits Nicky on a bed and begins braiding her hair. I stand there for a minute watching.

A smart zombie? Leading them? What does that mean? Are we all doomed?

I feel a touch on my arm. I look down at Nicky and her big, sad blue eyes. I smile at her and continue cleaning. It doesn't matter what Michael just told me. I have to ignore it because if I dwell then I will just waste my life.

This is my world now. I clean and cook for my small family then Lea and I will set up a small school for Nicky and teach her what we can. Then we clean up that and play with Nicky for a couple of hours, then cook dinner, then it's bed time. We are determined to put some normality in Nicky's life.

No time to dwell.

No time to dwell.

A smart zombie?


	7. Queen

We are now hitting the year mark since the apocalypse. I've lived in this boat close to ten months now. I am starting to forget my life before. The only reminder I have of the people I lost is a picture that Michael grabbed when he saved me. It makes my brother sad every time he sees it so I keep it hidden. I catch him from time to time looking at it. But he'd never want me to see him cry, so both pretend I saw nothing.

Lea, Lawrence, and Nicky have become a family. Nicky began talking about a month ago but she still flinches if anyone moves to fast around her. And she doesn't like to be touched by anyone outside of our family. She also refuses to tell us her name before. "That's my old life, Nicky is my new life." She said. She's a smart girl.

Michael and Lawrence argue a lot now, they bump heads a lot, which is to be expected. Lawrence was furious when he heard what Michael told me. But something has changed since, almost a silent agreement and understanding.

They were supposed to be back by now. They only ever stay on dry land for no more then 12 hours. It's been 20. Lea is trying to stay strong for Nicky but I see her staring to break.

I see the crew all whispering and giving us pity looks.

Something is wrong. Something is very, very wrong.

The 24-hour mark hit when we see their helicopter in the distance. I run to grab Lea. All the families watch and wait. And when it finally lands, mouths begin to drop. There must be 20 kids, all ranging from the ages 6 to toddlers. Then my brother gets out and right behind him is Michael. Lea and I run to hug them both.

They then push us both away and look over and Captain Greg. " We found the leader." Lawrence begins.

" The zombie leader?" I ask them, not being able to help myself.

"WHAT?!" There are screams of terror through out the community.

Michael then stands up and looks at them all. " The zombies have a leader, a queen." Terror goes through everyone. "But she doesn't allow them to feed off children. She protected the children from them and she allowed us to bring them here."

"WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HER!?" Captain Greg is not happy. I am also confused. Why is he defending the queen?

"Go ahead Michael. Tell them. Tell Maria" Lawrence doesn't look happy either. He looks pissed at Michael when he speaks to him.

"Tell me what?"

Michael looks at me, and I can see in his eyes that he wants me to understand. " I saw her, it was her." My brother just looks angry and shakes his head.

" Who is she?" I ask, begging him to just tell me.

Michael looks at me with pleading eyes "Maria…It's…It's Elizabeth."

Dead silence.

It takes me a moment to understand, and when I do I want to scream in denial.

My best friend is the queen of the zombies.


	8. Friends Forever

When I was young I had two friends that meant the world to me. We did everything together.

My friend Elizabeth was always there for me. We talked about everything. We even went trick-or-treating until we were 20 years old.

We had a very strong bond that some people just didn't understand.

With Michael he just fit with us so well. He was our protector.

The three of us were just meant to be friends from the first day we met.


	9. Understand

I don't understand. As soon as the words sunk in, I ran. I didn't know what else to do. My best friend who I believed to be dead was alive or as alive as anyone can be after being bitten.

I watch my legs swing at the edge of the boat.

There was a chance some humanity was left in her.

There must be.

"Maria." I turn to look at Michael. He won't look me in the eye. "It was her; her eyes, her smile, her voice. When we found her she had all those children hidden away, protecting them from those creatures."

Silence. I don't know what to say.

Then I realize I know what to say.

"I want to see her."

"No." There is no hesitation in his voice. I haven't been on dry land since my rescue. But I know what I want.

"It's Liz. I want to see her."

"No. She's changed."

"So she's a creature?" then I know he is keeping something from me. He turns away. "Just tell me…please." I am close to tears.

He takes a deep breath then sits next to me. "She told me that when the attack started her and her parents barricaded themselves in the house. The creatures ended up getting in. They bit her parents and one got her in the leg. She said they left after that. When the poison began to spread she grabbed a knife and made a cut on her hip, it stopped the spreading. Her legs were zombified but the rest of her stayed human. She kept her humanity. She was able to walk and run for the first time in her life. And the creatures follow her around until she realized they listened to her too."

I sat and listened to the explanation and I realized I still wanted to see my friend. "Where is she?"

He gets up, and doesn't even answer me. "I won't take you to her." And then he walks away.

I won't let him do this to me. I will find my friend. I have to.

I wake up in the middle of the night to sneak away. I know a couple of places that she might be, so I will start there. I then pack a bag and sneak to the helicopters. Debating on what to do next, I am startled when I here my name.

"Maria, what do you think you are doing?"

Michael.

"I need to find Liz. You have to understand that. Please."

He looks at me with his eyes sad. "I don't know where she is. She had the kids somewhere else."

"But you know where to start?" I know my friend. I know he is hiding something.

He takes a deep breath and reveals something I know he must have been hiding from me for a long time.

"I know where to find Chris."


	10. Chris

Not everyone is close to there brother. I was never very close to either of my brothers.

Elizabeth, however, was very close to her brother.

They were so close, at one point Chris got in an argument with their parents and he was kicked out and Elizabeth went with him. They begged Elizabeth to come back home but they refused to allow Chris back.

They shared a room for 2 months until their parents caved and begged them both back home.

Chris was always protective of Elizabeth. One time when Liz dated a boy who turned out being a jerk, Chris spent a night in jail after vandalizing the guy's car.

They, of course, fought like any other siblings would. But they had a special bond.

Elizabeth is alive.

Chris is alive.

They know the other is alive.

But they aren't together?


	11. Home

My hometown was always small, comfortable. Every time I left the house I ran into someone I knew. I loved my home. It was beautiful.

Now it's a shadow of it's former self.

There is no sign of life.

No child's laughter.

No car honking in the distance.

Silence.

…

Michael moves with the grace of a cat. He told me to stay by his side.

No sign of those Creatures yet but they could be anywhere.

…

Michael stops.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Shhhh."

We stopped in front of a huge house. There is a gate around it. Seems quiet. Seems safe.

"Stay here Maria. If you see anything just yell."

Michael opens the gate.

 _Screech_

We make eye contact before he disappears inside.

…

I look around. This place is no longer familiar to me.

It's not home anymore. Home is with Lea, Lawrence, and my new niece Nicky.

This place is a ghost town.

I feel nothing but pity for those who lost their lives here.

As the wave of acceptance washes over me there is also a sense of relief. Relief, that I have a home and part of my family still alive with me.

And as I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn around to face Michael with my realization.

When I am met with a rotting face of a once handsome man…I scream.


	12. Monster

"MICHAEL!"

I push the creature away but continue screaming. I step backwards but trip. It's coming at me again. I shut my eyes.

POP! POP! POP!

"Maria!"

"Get up!"

I open my eyes and rotting faces surrounds me. But they are dropping like flies.

POP! POP!

I turn around to see Michael and Chris with their guns out.

"Maria! Move!"

I jump up and run towards my saviors.

Chris grabs my arm and moves me behind him.

POP! POP! POP!

It feels like it goes on forever when it's finally over.

Both of the guys move back together and close the gate.

 _CLANG!_

We all take a deep breath.

"Chris!"

I hug him with all my might. Chris and I never had a strong bond. But seeing anyone now-a-days that survived this hell is a relief.

He hugs me just as tight.

"Let's get inside before we draw more" Michael says in an irritated voice. I look at him. He has a bruise forming under his eye.

Looks like we have a lot to talk about.

…

When we walk into the house it looks like the world before. No dust. It's very lived in.

"Chris, how long have you been here?" I ask him.

"Since, almost, the beginning." He answers, somewhat reluctantly. "When this started I got back here as fast as I could. But it was too late"

I look at him with pity. I couldn't imagine losing everyone. But he hasn't…

"Liz! Liz is alive isn't she?" I am excited to see my friend. He must know where to find her.

I am surprised to find a annoyed look on his face.

"She's dead. My sister is dead."

Silence.

I look at Michael for help but he just looks angry.

"I told you Liz is alive." Michael is standing toe to toe with Chris now. "She can breath and she can feel"

"No. Liz is dead. That this with her face is a MONSTER!"

Michael tackles Chris to the ground. They begin punching and rolling around on the ground.

"STOP!" I yell. "PLEASE! STOP!"

I back up against a wall and slide to the ground.

I shut my eyes and try to tune out the fighting in the background.

Monster? Is there a chance that my friend is now nothing but a monster? It never even crossed my mind that the thing with my best friends face is no longer my best friend. Is she a monster? Is there nothing left? Did I make a mistake leaving the boat to come and find a shell of my former friend?

As the fighting continues in the background, I let my tears fall.


	13. Blood

Darkness...  
Screams...  
I'm running. I'll never stop.

...  
Home.  
Blood.  
So much blood.  
Mom?  
Dad?  
Blood.  
Liz?  
I'm too late.  
Helicopter? I look outside to see a helicopter flying away. I don't even attempt to flag it down.  
I turn back to the bodies of my parents.  
Blood.  
I turn away.  
I am truly alone.  
My name is Chris and I was too slow. I didn't make it home in time to save my parents. My sister.  
I will never be too late again.  
Never again.  
I move to the bodies of my parents. As my undead mother lifts her arms I pull out my knife.  
Never again.  
I plunge the knife in my mother's skull.


	14. Living

_Crash_  
I never thought breaking into store would become normal to me. I do it everyday now.  
I'm good at it.  
I wish I wasn't.  
The town has been abandoned.  
It's been quiet.  
It's weird.  
I now carry 6 guns. All stolen. 8 knives. Most of them also stolen. 2 of them used to hang on a wall in my room. During a simpler time.  
A time when I used to sit in my room reading comic books.  
Now...  
I steal to survive.  
I turn the corner and bump into someone.  
I move without thinking. My gun in my hand. A gun is pointed right back in my face.  
"Chris?"  
"Micheal?"  
Micheal. One of Liz old friends. I can't believe HE survived.  
Standing at a 5'9" inches shorter then me but stands like he is taller and stronger then me. In his military uniform. Like he's something important in this world.  
Ridiculous.  
"Chris?"  
Another voice.  
Lawrence. Maria's brother. My friend. If you can call him that. We used to be friends in high school. But like many friendships after high school we went our separate ways.  
He doesn't point his gun at me.  
The douche still has his gun in my face.  
"Lower your gun"  
"You first"  
We stare each other down.  
"Hey hey! Stop! What are you two doing?"  
Lawrence steps between us. We both immediately lower our guns.  
Me out of respect for our past friendship.  
Micheal out of some weird possessiveness he has for Maria.  
Idiot.  
"Micheal walk away."  
With one final glare Michael disappears around the corner.  
I hate that guy.  
Lawrence pats my back. "It's good to see you, man"  
"You too.  
Lawrence smiles at me and begins to tell me about this MAGICAL safe place. I barely listen just nod.  
I wonder if Maria is alive. I want to ask. She was my sister's best friend.  
Liz. My sister is dead.  
"...and you can stay with us. We will make room for you."  
"What?"  
I look back at him. He looks confused.  
"You can come back with us...to the boat."  
"No."  
"What?"  
"I said no. I'm not hiding from these things. I'm fighting them"  
"What?" He looks shocked. "Chris, but-"  
"-Maria. Is she alive?"  
The shock continues. "Yes. She's on the boat. She-"  
"Good. Keep her there. And don't tell her you found me."  
"But-"  
"Fine." Micheal has returned. I nod to him and begin walking away.  
"Chris wait-" I ignore him. Lawrence wouldn't understand. He has a family. I don't. My mom, my dad, my sister, the girl I thought I was going to marry, all gone.  
I keep walking.  
I don't look back.  
I grab a couple of can goods on my out.  
I'm just surviving. I'm just living. 


	15. My sister's best friend

Yup my nose is broken.  
 _Crack_

Mother fu-  
"Chris?"  
I turn to Maria.  
She seems...timid. For someone who lives in this kind of world.  
"Maria." I look away. Back out of the window. Into darkness.  
She seems innocent. I can't even look at her. She has only one knife on her. Looks new. Her hair is down and in her face she's holding herself in a way that shows she holds some hope for this world.  
It's sad really.  
That she won't survive.  
"I'm sorry about Micheal."  
"Right." I scoff.  
"But Liz-"  
"Is dead!"I look at her sharply.  
She takes a step back. Her eyes move to the floor. "I need to see for myself" she whispers.  
"Fine! Go ahead!" I am screaming now.  
She's almost reduced to tears now.  
I sigh. "I'm sorry. I-"  
 _Bump_

I pull out my knife. Maria slower then me. We turn to the door.  
Michael. Great.  
"Maria, come downstairs. I need help dressing this cut." As he speaks he's glaring at ME! What did I do?!  
"Be down in a minute." Maria. Oh.  
He nods and turns away.  
I look at her again. I don't see what Micheal sees in her. Brown hair. Brown eyes. 5'3". Plain. Nothing special. "You are holding your knife wrong."  
She looks at me then her knife.  
"Like this"  
I show her. She copies clumsily.  
"No like this." I grad her hand and move it correctly. Then I look at her. She stares back. I never noticed her eyes have gold specks in them. She also has a few beauty marks on her face. One by her eye. Another by her lip...  
"Maria!"  
We jump apart. The knife drops to the floor.  
"Here I come, Michael!" She calls back.  
She leaves without picking up the knife.  
I sigh and pick it up.  
Did we have a moment? That's weird.  
Maria is my sister's best friend. I better remember that. And she won't live long in this world. Not with Michael the over bearing douche around. Man I hate that guy.  
I look back out the window and convince myself I'm NOT thinking about brown eyes with gold specks...While holder her knife.


	16. Moving on

Darkness.  
I look out the window of this once beautiful home.  
No street lights.  
No car movements.  
Silence.  
It's sad. This once beautiful place is dead.  
"Maria?"  
I turn around to face Chris. He standing there with a look on his face I don't recognize. This once goofy guy is different. He's a man who has the world on his shoulders.  
"Where is she Chris?" I know he knows where to find Liz.  
He looks at me with a sad look on his face. He doesn't want to tell me.  
Micheal walks up behind him with a look of determination on his face.  
When Chris turns to face him I hope it doesn't start a fight again.  
"You knowwhere she is Chris?"  
"Yes. I know."  
"Please Chris. Where is Liz?" I am near tears now.  
"It doesn't matter. That thing isn't my sister."  
I see Michael stepping up. I don't want another fight so I step in between them.  
"Chris." I beg again. I hold his gaze. I see something in his eyes. I slight flicker of...something.  
It's gone a moment later.  
He looks away. I turn to Micheal and he looks...mad? Before I can say anything Chris finally speaks.  
"I will show you."  
Micheal and I look at him with surprise.  
"We will leave in the morning" Chris walks past us without a second glance.  
As I turn to Micheal he is looking where Chris disappeared a moment ago.  
"He's been alone for so long."  
Micheal turned his head to me with an angry look. "I don't trust him. He's been alone TOO long."  
"Micheal..."  
"Go to sleep Maria. Tomorrow morning we move on." Micheal turned away from me and disappeared into the house.  
Ilook back into the darkness of the streets. Time to move on.

*Chris*  
I look at a picture of my sister and I before this all started. Liz.  
My poor innocent sister.  
I will take her friends to her body. To that creature withher face.  
Then...I will put her out of her misery.  
End her nightmare.  
I begin packing to leave this place that was my home for the last year.  
It's time to move on.


	17. First step

When I was a kid I did everything I could to get out of P.E.  
I'm not much of a physical person.  
"Maria! We aren't resting AGAIN!"  
"Chris! Don't yell at her!"  
"You know what-"  
Aaaand the argument begins...again.  
I sit down on a rock and staredat my knife. Chris returned it to me earlier in the day. The argument continues a little away from me.  
I hear a noise a little ways away from me. I turn to the boys while they continue arguing. I go to investigate.  
My feet hurt.  
My knees are sore.  
My hair is sticking to my face.  
It's hot out.  
My blisters have blisters.  
I stop when I see what was making the noise. It's a creature. Looks like it was caught in some weeds. I turn my head to yell for Micheal when I changed my mind. I pull out my knife and get closer. The creature notices me and begins reaching for me.  
I take a step back and hear a twig snap.  
I turn around quickly only to come face to face with Chris.  
"Go ahead."  
I turn back to the creature. It's starting to get loose and it's still reaching for me. I shake my head and back up some more when Chris grabs my arms. Pushing me forward.  
"You won't live long in this world if you can't do this. Micheal won't be around to protect you forever."  
I turn back to face Chris and I see nothing but the truth in his eyes.  
I have a new wave of determination when I face the creature again.  
I raise my knife and stab as hard as I can into its skull...  
It's not strong enough...  
The knife doesn't make it through the skull... The creature breaks free and come at me.  
Before I have time to scream Chris is there pushing it back. Then moves his knife into the skull with ease.  
Blood splatters on him and he doesn't even flinch.  
He gets up, pulling his knife out as he goes. Heturns to face me and I feel ashamed.  
"I wasn't going to let anything happen to you." He tells me with nothing but honesty.  
"I-"  
He walks away before I can apologize.  
I follow him with my head down. As I walk my hair get caught in a tree branch. "Ah!"  
Chris is there in an instant trying to untangle it. He isn't even looking at me.  
Then.  
I am mad!  
I feel useless. I've never killed a creature. I am constantly complaining. I am carrying ONE knife. As I look at Chris with his mutiple knives and guns I look pathetic.  
I pull out my knife as Chris pulls my hair free.  
"What are you doing?"  
I look at him as I grab my hair. "I am tired of being useless!" My knife slidesthrough my hair like butter.  
As my hair falls around meI fall to my knees and cry. I feel Chris fall next to me.  
"I can't even use my knife right."  
I hear him laugh next to me. When I look up at him he is still laughing.  
"What?"  
"Well I think you gave yourself a pretty decent hair cut with that knife."  
I feel for my hair that is no longer there. And I laugh too.  
My once long hair thatwas down to my waist is now just below my ear.  
I must look like a mess.  
My face blotchy, eyes watery, and my hair a mess. Chris continues to laugh along with me.

As we walk back to where we left Micheal I look at Chris again.  
"Teach me."  
He turns to me with his eyes wide.  
"Teach me how to survive...please."  
He nods. "Okay."  
"Really?"  
"Sure." He shrugs then gives me a smirk. "Just don't die before I can finish teaching you."  
"Shut up." I smile back at him.  
"Maria!"  
I turn to face Micheal. He grabs my shoulders and checks me over.  
"What the hell happened?"  
He doesn't ask me. He turns to Chris.  
"We ran into a creature." Chris answers and gives me a little smirk.  
"And her hair?!"  
Chris just shrugs. When he turns to me I do the same.  
"You should have protected her Chris!"  
"Micheal!"  
"Maria, it's true. You can't defend yourself."  
I am insulted. But Chris beats me to it.  
"She needs to defend herself. She needs to learn!"  
"You know what you-"  
"Stop! Both of you!"They both turn to face me. "We need to find somewhere safe for the night. We have been traveling all day." They both look at the darkening sky.  
"You're right." Chris agrees. We turn to a small abandoned town and begin walking.  
As we walk I can feel Micheal looking at my hair.  
I touch it and miss the world before. When I spent hours on my hair every morning. When I took pride in my looks.  
As I wipe the dirt and dried blood off my face I begin liking my hair.  
This is my first step.  
My firststep to finding my best friend.  
My first step learning to be strong enough forthis world.  
My first step in being a survivor.


	18. Michael first stop

I don't remember how it started.  
I remember fear.  
Screams...I will never forget the screams.  
I remember death.  
I couldn't tell you where I was when it all started. I could tell you where I went when they told us to look for our families.  
Home  
My home since I was 11 years old.  
When I walked through the front door I almost cried.  
My parents were gone.  
I had to put them down myself.  
As I sat on the floor with my parents' corpses I began to realize I was alone in the world. I had no siblings. My one aunt died a year before. As I reached to brush the hair out of my mother's eyes something caught my eye.  
A picture.  
It's of me on prom night.  
I had 2 dates.  
My best friends.  
Maria and Liz. Two girls I watched grow into women. They were beautiful that night.  
I knewmy next stop. 


	19. Finding family

As I head to Liz house I make one stop.  
I don't know this area well but I've been to the house before.  
It's Maria's brother's house. Her brother Lawrence always scared me a bit but I knew him. I went to his wedding.

As I reach the house it is surrounded.  
It means only one thing.  
Someone is alive in there.  
As my brothers in arms prepare to fight I feel hope.  
As I stab these undead skulls with ease I realize that people are alive. This town is not just full of these undead.

Lawrence and Lea are alive.  
I send them back to the boat with the promise to look for their family.  
I reach Liz's house and my heart sinks.  
The body's of her parents lay around the floor. Gone.  
Her mother. Who used to kiss me on the forehead when I came to visit. And made sure I had a plate of food in front of me whether I was hungry or not.  
Her father. Who used to invite me to sit next to him on the couch and argue over who would win whatever rolled our eyes at each other when the women were having their "girl talk".  
But a sob is half way out when I turn and see the worst sight yet.  
Liz's wheelchair turned over and covered in blood. I follow the trail of blood outside and it just ends.  
Liz is dead.

I head to Maria's house next.  
I hold little hope.  
But I promised Lawrence I would look for her. And I need to know myself.  
As I reach this place that used to be a second home it isn't surrounded. But there are some undead around. As I walk inside I see blood splatter on the walls. Someone died here.  
I see the remains of Maria's mother. And her younger brother. But...  
There are 2 undead scratching at the door to the basement. Without thinking a pull out my gun and shoot.  
As the fall to the ground I yell out.  
"Maria!"  
"Down here!"  
I run to the basement and break the door down. There she is.  
Maria!  
Alive!  
As I carry her to safety and she asks about our best friend I hold back on thedetails.  
I make a decision now.  
I will protect her.  
I will keep her safe.  
Never will she see and feel the pain I have during this hell.  
I have found my family.  
And I will protect them with my life.


	20. Protect

It's late now. The moon is at its highest. I turn to the women I promised to protect.  
Maria.  
Sweet, innocent Maria.  
Her arms are covered in scratches fromtree branches. Her now short hair is sticking in odd directions. Covered in mud and leaves.  
Her shirt has blood on it. Her pants are ripped up.  
This women who used to take pride in her looks. Now forced to look like a mess. I've tried multiple times to talk her back into the boat.  
She refuses.  
She is determined to find Liz.  
I should have never told her about ourbest friend, now monster.  
I will do everything I can to protect her fromthe dangers of this cruel world. If she lets me.  
I hear a creak on the other side of the store we've taken shelter in. I turn my head to face Chris. He meets my eyes reluctantly. Shakes his head and turns away.  
Okay I will admit it. I love Maria. Maybe not in the way I am supposed to to fall in love. But it just seems right. I saved her. I saved her brother. Maybe now we should end up together.  
Like a stupid romance novel.  
Sure we never fit in the world before. It would have never worked out then but now things are different.  
So no I don't like the way Chris looks at her. The way hestares too long when she catches his attention. When she trips he takes a step forward to catch her but thinks better of it the last second and instead makes a sarcastic remark.  
And I definitely don't like how Maria stares right back. Or how her eyes light up just a little when he talks to her.  
Am I feeling left out?  
Yes.  
Am I jealous?  
Sure.  
I get up to sit near Chris. I look him over.  
He looks like a true survivor.  
Stronger then ever.  
He could protect my friend. I know he could.  
But so could I.  
I could love her. I could look at her the way he does.  
I just need time to change my feelings.  
"She needs to learn to protect herself."  
I look at Chris after he says that. That's the difference. I want to send Maria away to protect her. He wants her to protect herself.  
"I'll protect her."  
He looks at me. Angry.  
"You can't -"  
I stop him and stand.  
"You know what, don't worry about it. Maria isn't your problem. After you show us theway to Liz you can leave. Disappear and fight the creatures again like your some hero in you stupid video games. I won't shed a tear when your gone and Maria won't  
either."  
I turn away and pretend I didn't see the flash of hurt onhis face. I move back to Maria and lay down next to her. She shift in her sleep.  
I turn to look at Chris again and ignore the jealousy I see on his face before he turns away. I look back to Maria.  
I could love her. I will protect her so I should love her too.  
My one job is to bring her back to her brother unharmed. So I will do it.  
Chris wants an adventure. He fights everyday to survive.  
Maria isn't made for this world.  
Chris is.  
So I will keep them apart. Not for my sake but for hers.  
And I will ignore the guilt I feel inthe bottom of my stomach.  
As I lay down next to Maria and I grab her hand I look her over.  
I have to protect her. I will protect her. The women I...love.  
I close my eyes at let sleep wash over me. 


	21. Enter Liz

Screams...  
Blood...  
Mom!  
Dad?  
I creep around the corner.  
I see my mom on the floor. Blood pooled around her as our neighbor is leaning over her. Is he...eating her?  
"Mom?"  
My first mistake. As that...thing hears my voice it turns slowly towards me. My mom's stomach hanging from its mouth. My dad laying next to it. Already ripped open.  
It starts towards me. I grab the closest thing to me. A lamp. As I roll slowly away it starts to get closer. As it jumps at me I swing. Hitting it in the face. It knocks me out of my chair. I start to crawl away but I feel it. It bit me! On  
my ankle. I continue to crawl. The thing right on me. I am going to die. I close my eyes. When...  
 _Tap tap tap._

Something's caught its attention. I look over to my dad. He has his watch in his hand hitting the hardwood floor.  
 _Tap tap tap._

The things starts heading for him.  
I see his mouth forming one word.  
 **Move.**

So I do. As the creature starts to feed off my dad once again I crawl outside.  
I ignore the screams and groans thatecho outside. I keep crawling until I reach the shed. I make it inside and shut the door. I lay on the cold floor ignoring the panic outside and close my eyes.  
I can feel it. The infection.  
Spreading through me.  
I open my eyes and look down. I wiggle my toes. I've never wiggled my toes before. As my head hits the floor again something catches my eye. A knife. It's sharp. I grasp it and think.  
I feel the infection moving through my lower body. Soon I will be one of them.  
Unless...  
Unless I stop it.  
Let it spread but stop it before it reaches any higher.  
What do I have to lose?  
So I cut.  
As deep as I can into my hip.  
I pass out from the pain before I can wonder it it worked.

...  
It did.  
As Iawake everything is silent.  
My toes wiggle. My knees bend.  
And I stand.  
On my own.  
I walk outside and smell death everywhere.  
I walk to the house and cry. My parents. My poor parents.  
As I turn away from the sickening scene I come face to face with a creature. I hit the wall and the thing moves on. Like I wasn't even there.  
As I turn back to my parents I hear the door open.  
"Mom! Dad! Liz!"  
As the creatures start heading towards the sound of my brother I stop them.  
"No! Not him."  
They listen? All of them.  
I watch them leave.  
As I listen to the anguished sound of my brother'sscreams I make a decision.  
He wouldn't accept me like this.  
I don't accept me like this.  
As I hear the terrible sound of a knife entering a skull I follow the creatures away.  
I don't realize until about a mile away that I am no longer following.  
I am leading.


	22. Cry

It's hot.  
The sun is beating down on us.  
My feet are sore.  
My face is burned.  
I am out of breath.  
I feel a tab on my shoulder.  
I turn to meet Chris' eyes. Blue. Like Liz.  
He hands me a bottle of water.  
I take it gratefully.  
He keeps walking.  
I turn to look behind me and I meet Micheal's eyes. He gives me a strained smile.  
We've been walking for hours.  
We are all exhausted.  
In the distance I see a creature.  
Just one. It's heading right towards us.  
I'm not afraid. Not while standing between Micheal and Chris. I wish I could defend myself but Michealhas put his foot down. He promised to protect me.  
Chris pulled out his knife. Meets the creature halfway and grabs its hair. He stabs his knife into its skull easily.  
I look away.

We come across an abandoned town. It's small but it's something.  
Both the boys spread out looking for a working car. Micheal gives me a signal to stay put.  
I do.  
As the guys are checking out the cars I keep my eyes open.  
I see a teddy bear on the ground covered in blood. I try not to think about what happened to the child that once owned it.  
As I continue to look around I hear a noise. Iknow that noise.  
Creatures!  
Lots of them!  
"Guys!"  
Both look up. Chris has his gun and knife out already. Micheal a second behind him. Not a minute too late. 15 maybe 20 creatures just turned the corner of the building. Both guys are ready for them. When they get close Chris meets two head on. His knife  
goes into one and a bullet in another.  
Micheal kicks one down and slices the head off another.  
They take them down. They work well together.  
Until...  
Chris.  
He's knocked down by one. His knife is knocked away and just out of his reach.  
"Chris!"  
I screamed it with a bit desperation in my voice. It catches Micheal's attention. He grabs it and pulls it away but misses one behind him. It grabs him and his arms are full he can't defend himself.  
I move without thinking. I pull out my knife. Get there just before it takes a chunk out of Micheal's arm.  
As my knife slides into the creature's skull and it goes down I feel a sense of relief. Relief that I just saved my best friends life. And terror. Terror that I just killed my first creature. I fall to the ground with it. Micheal and Chris quickly finish  
off the rest of them.  
"Maria!" Micheal runs to me and checks me over. I ignore him and continue staring at the creature I just took down.  
It used to me a lady. An older one. She kind of reminds me of my eighth grade teacher. My favorite one. It's not her. I know it's not. But this thing used to have a family. Children. Grandchildren. And it almost took my best friend away from me. If I  
hadn't killed it. I might have.  
I start to cry.  
I cry for this thing that used to be a person. I cry for the child that used to own the teddy bear on the street. I cry for my best friend who so easily kills these things to protect himself.  
I feel someone hug me. I know it's Micheal. So I hug him back.  
As I open my eyes I meet Chris' and I see satisfaction in them. I know he is proud of me and I am a little proud of myself.  
When the tears dry up and Micheal makes sure I am okay again we move on.  
And when I start thinking of Chris' eyes Andmaybe just maybe they aren't so much like Liz' after all. 


	23. Silence

*Maria* 

I used to talk all the time. To the point of annoyance. Now, to survive, we don't speak. None of us. 

I look at Micheal. He's tired. I can see it. He's standing near me; I know he's worried after I killed my first creature. I felt stronger after I did it. But I just worried my friend. 

I look behind me at Chris. It's strange to stare at him now. His eyes move to his left and to his right. He's ready for anything. 

I remember the time before. When I used to spend the night at Liz' house. When we'd be sitting in her room watching a movie that would for sure give us nightmares. And Chris would sneak in with one of his stupid masks on. He would scare us to the point of us not sleeping that night. We'd get him back. We'd always get him back. It was a vicious cycle. 

My lip twitches at the memory. 

I look at him now and see no trace of that guy. 

The guy that recently announced he was going to propose to his girlfriend. Maye. I liked Maye. She was perfect for the old Chris. Liz approved too. She couldn't be happier for her brother. Now I am too afraid to ask him what happened to her. 

I see him now and maybe Maye wouldn't love this Chris the same way. But maybe she would be some Amazonian Princess Warrior. I can see Maye like that. The would be a power couple, fighting through the apocalypse together. Nothing would stop them. 

I try to ignore the flash of jealously of the image I created in my head. Maye and Chris were perfect together. I never felt jealous of them before. Now Chris is different. Now I see him different. 

I look away from him and start to think of my perfect niece on the boat. I want to see her grow up. I want to be there for that. I don't want to be a memory. So I will learn to protect myself. So I can get back to my family. 

*Micheal* 

Silence. I hate it. That's probably why I became friends with 2 of the most talkative girls in school. I was never much of a talker, more of a listener. Observer even. 

When I joined the army I did it for my dad. I never regretted it. It's what I was meant to do. 

Leaving the girls behind wasn't as hard as it thought. Sure I loved both of them but we exchanged letters. Talked on skype. The sent me a package on my birthday. 

I even met someone. 

I didn't tell them. I had planned to. I just never got the chance. She was coming back with me for Christmas. 

Before. 

Before I watched her get bit in the shoulder. I watched the light leave her eyes as she bled out on the floor in front of me. Those eyes that shinned so bright when I told her I couldn't wait for her to meet my friends. 

Maybe I was going to marry her. Maybe I wasn't. I'll never know now. 

In this world I have so few people now. 

Maria.  
id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1479755465754_5501"I look at her walking next to me. Alive. 

Yes. I still have Maria. 

*Chris* 

Every rustle of the trees. Every crunch on the ground. Every squirrel running through the forest. It all seems intensified. 

I never realized how loud the world used to be. Cars. People. 

Now there is nothing. 

I hate it. 

I try not to look at my two companions as we walk down this deserted street. 

I try not to notice Micheal moving closer to Maria every time he thinks she's too far. So instead I watch the trees. 

I try not to think too much anymore. 

I've been alone for almost a year. I've done enough thinking. 

I've thought about mom. Dad. Liz. Maye. I've grieved. I've moved on. Now I survive. 

So instead of thinking about my mom and dad torn open or the screams of Maye when I was just down the hall from her. When I was so close but not fast enough. I think about surviving. 

Do I want the canned peaches or the canned peas in my pack for lunch today? Peaches defiantly peaches, because even in an apocalypse peas are gross. 

With the gust of wind, Maria turns to catch my eye. And I see just a little bit of a smile in the look she gives me before she turns away. 

Okay maybe peas. Maria might like the peaches I have instead. 


	24. By myself

"Do you ever think about the people that used to be these creatures?"  
I know I startled Chris with this question. He jumped a little while he was leaning down to get water from the stream.  
"You can't. If you do they will be harder to kill." He hardly glances at me with his answer. When he stands to hand me the bucket he meets my eyes. "It's us or them Maria. Remember that." He goes back to his work like we didn't even speak.  
I sigh and turn away. When I begin walking back to camp I here rustling in the bushes. Chris notices too. I pull out my knife when a creature stumbles out.  
"Us or them." I repeat. I meet the creature and stab it as hard as I can in the skull. I fall to the ground with it.  
My knife is stuck.  
I pull with all my might and it still won't budge. I glance over at Chris and he is watching me. Arms crossed leaning against a tree with a stupid smirk in his face.  
I feel my face getting warm. I still try to yank my knife out but it's stuck.  
"A little help?" I glance over at Chris again and he hasn't moved.  
"If I do everything for you you'll never learn." Igive him a glare before I turn my attention back to my knife.  
I keep yanking and still nothing.  
I finally hear a snort behind me and footsteps coming closer.  
"Like this."  
Chris is right by my ear now. His arm grabs mine. He steps on thecreatures head to give himself leverage before he pulls.  
The knife comes out.  
And I am pissed. I snatched my knife away from him. "I had it!" Before I start stomping off.  
I heard he mumble. " _Sorry"_ i also hear the sarcasm.  
Jerk.  
When I reach camp Micheal is there setting up the fire. He's on alert too. The second he hears me he is up and ready. When he sees me he sits back down.  
"What's wrong?" He must see the pissed off look on my face.  
"Am i useless?"  
He seems surprised my the question. He answers anyway. "Of course not."  
"So I can survive on my own out there?"  
He hesitates there.  
It's Chris who walks up behind me that answers. "Of course not"  
I give Chris a glare before I turn my attention back to Micheal. "I didn't ask _him,_ I asked you."  
He still doesn't answer. Coward.  
"I can take care of myself!" Neither of them look convinced. "I can!"  
"Okay I believe you." I look at Chris surprised. When he reaches in his pocket and hands me his gun I hesitate. "Here. If you can handle yourself so well then shoot the can by Micheal's head." I look over at the can he is talking about. Sitting on the  
rock above Micheal. When I reach for the gun Micheal speaks.  
"And on that note Micheal is going to move his head."  
He moves quickly away.  
"Won't it draw them here?" I ask Chris.  
"No. This thing." He points to a piece on the gun. "It's a silencer. Kinda self explanatory of what it does."  
When I take aim I notice both the guys take a step away from me. Jerks.  
When I pull the trigger I miss.  
I glance at both of them. Chris has a smirk and Micheal a nervous look. I glare at Chris before I take aim again.  
It takes me three shots but I knocked the cam off the rock.  
Now it's my turn to smirk.  
"Told you I can take careof myself."  
"Yea it just takesfour bullets" Chris with his attitude again. When I open my mouth with a smart remark he surprises me. "Good job. If we keep practicing you'll get the hang of it in not time."  
Both of them get back to work setting up camp.  
I glance down at the gun still in my hand. It's small. And kinda girly. Not something I've seen Chris caring around before. When I feel a nudge in my arm and look up Chris is handing me a holder for it. It has a stripe of pink on it. Before i can ask  
he is walking away again.  
When I look at it again it only takes me a second to realize that Chris got this gun just for me.  
In the old world maybe hewould have got me a flower or a box of candy.  
In this new worldhe got me a gun and shares hiscan of peaches with me.  
And asI hoistermy gun,I am oddly touched.


	25. The Meeting

I am going to die.  
I hear the groans on the other side of the door.  
They are getting louder.  
The door won't stay shut.  
The only thing keeping them out is my own body weight.  
As I sit there and feel my body start to shift I think about my family.  
About holidays.  
About how even though my family wasn't perfect I wouldn't trade them for anything.  
I know I am going to die.  
I feel my eyes start to water.  
Maybe I will see my family again.  
Maybe I won't.  
I wasn't much of a believer of the afterlife. By now as I stare death in the face I can only hope there is something after this world.  
I check the bullets in my gun. 6 bullets. I could use one on myself but I am not a coward. I will go down fighting. And I am damn sure I will be taking some down with me. I grab my knife too. The pushing is getting more frantic.  
If only I hadn't dropped my bag with my others gun. Maybe I'd have a fighting chance.  
I pushmyself up still leaning against the door. Out of sheer frustration I start to punch the door.  
"Come and get me assholes!"  
I ready my gun and prepare my knife.  
I take a deep breath.  
Then the pounding stops.  
I wait for a minute.  
Nothing.  
I slowlyopen the closet I was hiding in.  
The building is still crowded with these monsters but they no longer pay me any mind. I have my gun still ready but they all ignore me.  
I start walking through them. Still nothing. Like I am invincible. Like I am one of them.  
I keep walking until I reach the end of the store. When I turn back around they still haven't taken any notice to me.  
"Chris?"  
I jump at my name.  
But I don't turn around. I know that voice. I grew up with that voice. I've argued and I've yelled at that voice. That voice has a mean sarcastic streak to it. But now all I hear is relief. And even a hint of love.  
My sister.  
Liz.  
What I turn around I know tears are streaming down my face. Because the sister I thought was dead is...alive?  
There standing there with my sisters face is anything but the girl I thought it would be.  
Still shorter then me. Her blonde hair cascades down her back. Messy but clean. Her eyes still blue and clear. There is no dead look in her eyes like the other monsters.  
But it's not her. It can't be. She's standing. She's never stood a day in her life. Living life in her chair.  
I look at her feet and all I see is monster feet. The skin falling off. Bloody and oozing in different place but mostly the still bleeding bite mark on her ankle.  
I take a step back and point my gun at her.  
She steps back and puts her hands up.  
"Chris, please, it's me."  
"No! You are not my sister!"  
"Chris it's me! I was bit almost a month ago. I won't change anymore. Please!"  
I hesitate. When I do,a monster grabs me.  
"No! Not him!"The monster stops. I look at Liz. She ordered the monster to stop...and it listened. "Never him!"  
The monster releases me.  
I look at it and I look at her. Shocked. I pull out my gun and shoot the monster in the head. It drops. None of them move towards me. Not even Liz.  
"What the hell?"  
Liz looks down but reaches for my hand. I pull away. She looks hurt.  
" Chris please. I don't know what's happened to me but I am still me. These things listen to me. I'm like a leader."  
"You should be wearing a bone crown then, queen of the zombies." I say nastily to her. She ignore me.  
"Please. Listen. I have a place set up. You'll be safe with me. I'll protect you."  
"I don't need you." I grab my bag and start heading away from her.  
"Chris!" I stop. I can't look at her. She sounds like my sister but she doesn't look like her. "Here." I finally meet her eyes. She starts to touch my face. Rub my arms. She even lick her finger a little bit before touching me arms again. I'm extremely  
grossed out but I let her. Just continue to stare at her. "I am covering you in my scent. No creature anywhere will ever feel the need to bite you now. Under my order they will never attack you. You will always be safe."  
I pull away from her and continue to leave.  
"They aren't aloud to kill children. I keep them safe. I set up a...kingdom I guess..at Disneyland. Makes the kids feelsafe."  
I don't look at her again.  
"If I ever see you again. I will kill you." I know she hears the promise in my voice. I walk away.  
The monstersbump into me but don't attack.  
I start my way back home. I still kill the monsters but they no longer attack me.  
It takes me 2 weeks to find a stable home. A month later I run into Micheal and Lawrence and find out Maria is alive. I tell no one about the gift Liz gives me.  
To not be attacked bythese things is almost like being immune.  
I wonder if I would have survived without it.  
Probably not.

Maria is getting better at her gun. Micheal kills these creatures with ease. Neither of them realize that I am never attacked by the creatures. I've never told them otherwise.  
So we are headed to Disneyland. I haven't told them that either.  
I find it ironic that we are headed to a place that used to hold so much happiness.  
"Chris?" Ilook up to meet Maria's eyes. "You okay?"  
"Yes. I'm fine. Relax your shoulders a little bit. It'll help with the aim."  
She smiles before she turns back to her target.  
 _When I see Liz again I will kill her_. _Just like I promised. Immune or not, protected or not. My sister will get peace._


	26. Cant Lose Her

Bang!  
"Ah!"  
Crash  
"Micheal, you still alive?"  
"Yes."  
I tried to hold in my laugh. I don't succeed.  
I get an annoyed look from Maria.  
We've been practicing shooting for the last hour. She's getting better but still has issues with her aim. Kind of obvious when you see the bullet hole in the tent Micheal was currently napping in. He said he was alive so it was really funny from this  
point of view.  
The tent unzips harshly and Micheal comes stomping out.  
"Are you two STILL practicing?"  
"Yes and Maria is getting better."  
I get a slight smile from Maria for that comment.  
"Maria, you should take a break now."  
I roll my eyes at that.  
"Micheal, I'm getting better. I don't need to take a break."  
"You almost shot me, so maybe you DO need a break."  
"Key word here Micheal is ALMOST!" I tell him with a smile.  
"Shut up, asshole."  
I don't know what it is about this guy that pushes my button. "You shut up." And my immature childish side.  
"Both of you shut up!" It might have something to do with the pritty brunette standing next to me. "Could we not do this now? We should pack up and get moving again."  
We both nod and begin packing camp up.  
Neither of us look at each other.

We finally found a working car. Well working isn't the right word. We got it started after some tinkering.  
I am in the drivers seat. Maria is riding shot gun. She's looking out the window. Her gun ready on her lap.  
Micheal is sitting in the back. I see him fiddling with his knife. His elbow is leaning on Maria's seat.  
It's strange looking at these 2 now.  
My sister's best friends. I knew them when they were kids. Now I see a grown man and woman sitting here with me.  
It saddens me to see how this world changed these two so drastically.  
We drive a another hour before I see Maria's body shift. I glance at her and see she's fallen asleep.  
"Why do you insist on teaching her how to shoot that gun?"  
I turn to look a Micheal who whispered the question to me. I quickly look back at the road so it will be easier to answer.  
"When this all started I lost Maye. Because she couldn't protect herself."  
"What happened to her?" I knew they both were hesitant to ask me what happened to the women I love.  
I know he deserves an answer.  
"I was at work when the world went to shit. I knew it was happening and it was bad. I rushed home to her. She was there. Okay. Alive. I told her I was going to pack some bags for us. I-I didn't think she was in danger. We were home. We were safe. At least  
I thought we were." I know there was a hitch to my voice. "When I was in ourbedroom packing a bag she was watching the news. I heard her. The next thing I hear is her screams. By the time I got to her it was too late. Our roommate was eating  
her...I had grabbed a knife from the kitchen and killed him. Then I held her as she choked on her own blood." I do everything I can to hold in my tears. I took a deep breath before I finished my story. "I put her down myself."  
I was met with silence.  
He had nothing to say to me. I still blame myself for Maye's death.  
I look at him through the rear view mirror, just barley meeting his eyes. "You'll never understand losing someone you love like that."  
Chris surprises me with his response. "That's where you're wrong."  
I look at him again but he isn't meeting my eyes.  
"There was this girl. She was in the army with me. Joinedaround the same time as me. She was beautiful, strong...brave." He finally looks at me. "We were surrounded. There was 10 of us but more of them. She-she was bit." He is crying now. "I didn't  
even put her down. I had to leave her. We had to get out of there and - she's still there."  
My hands tighten on the steering wheel. "I thought-you and Maria-?" I left the question open.  
"There is no Maria and me. There never was." I let my lips twitch into a smile. "Doesn't meanI don't want there to be NOW." I let the smile drop. "Look Chris, I've know Maria since I was 11 years old. I gaveher her first kiss when we were  
13\. I took her to prom. We spent hours in silence just enjoying each other's company. We are meant to be together now."  
"Now? How about before? I always knew there was something between you two. She was completely in love with you but you always brushed her off." I stop him before he interrupts me. "She was never your first choice just your back up. You should remember  
that my sister is her best friend, I've heard them talk."  
"Then you shouldn't forget that's all you are. Her best friend's brother."  
I know he just wants to hurt me now. I just wanted him to hear the truth.  
"Maria needs to protect herself. Let's just both agree neither of us can lose her now." I finally respond.  
"Fine. Agreed."  
Finally silence again.  
Neither of us notice Maria shut her eyes again. Neither of us noticed she heard our entire conversation and cried for both the women we fell in love with then lost.  
There was silence washed over the wholecar. All of us lost in our own thoughts. 


	27. Finding out

It was supposed to be a simple run.  
In and out Chris said.  
Now here we are trapped in a back room of a grocery store. Surrounded by rotten food. We. Locked the door with a shelf but I don't know how long it will hold. By the number of dead outside probably not long.

Chris just told us we were close now. Almost to Liz. We should be there by midday tomorrow. We were all hungry and out of food. Chris said he was going to make a quick run into the nearby town and I told him I was going to go with him. I told him I didn't  
ask.  
Neither of us expected this town to be over run. And when one grabbed me I didn't mean to scream as loud as I did. Now we are surrounded and it's my fault.

The groans are getting louder and more frantic outside the door.  
I want to cry. I don't want to die but here I am in a position where it seem inevitable.  
Chris doesn't look afraid. He is so much braver then me.  
"What do we do?" I whisper to him.  
He glances at me but looks away quickly. He hasn't taken his eyes off the door since it slammed shut. "I don't know" he whispers back.  
I start to cry harder. Chris moves quickly in front of me and puts his hands on my shoulders. "Don't worry. I will get you out of here."  
"How?" I look at him. I have tears streaming down my face when I meet his eyes. And he does something that surprises me.  
He kissed me. I don't hesitate to return it. I've kissed guys before but they have never felt like this before. I feel like I am on fire. Everywhere Chris touches me leaves a burning sensation in its place. His hand grabs me and pulls me closer to him.  
My hands, that held my gun dropped it, grabbed his hair. We don't separate until we've run out of air. When we separate we don't go far. Still breathing each others air.  
"What was that?" I asked breathless.  
"I have to tell you something." He says just as breathless. I pull away a little farther to look at him but he won't meet my eyes. "I've seen Liz."  
"I know that-"  
"Let me finish." He takes a deep breath. He moves so his lips are pressed on my forehead. So he doesn't have to meet my eyes. "When I saw her she told me she'd protect me. She covered me in her scent so the creatures wouldn't attack me." I pull away completely  
for Chris when he says that, I look directly at him and he looks ashamed. "Maria I-I'm immune. That's how I survived this year on my own. They don't attack me."  
"What? How...how could you not tell me that?" I am devastated. I thought we were growing closer together. But he's been keeping a huge secret from me. And the kiss oh god..."The-the kiss? Were you-"  
"I don't know if it's transferable. I thought maybe..." and I slap him. Because I don't know what else to do. I stand up and turn my back to him. "That doesn't mean I didn't want to Maria."  
"Shut up Chris!" When he reaches to touch me I pull away. "Don't touch me! Just...please just get me back to Micheal." I turn back to him finally but talk to the floor. "I want Micheal."  
I see from the corner of my eye his hand frozen in the air. He was reaching out to touch me but thought better of it.  
"Oh...Kay." He moves away from me back to the door. " I am going to go out there. Set off a car alarm or something to lead them away."  
I don't look at him. I just nod. I hear the door open then shut.  
I walk backwards until I feel a wall and slid to the floor. I bring my knees to my chest and cry.  
He didn't want to kiss me. He lied to me. He doesn't trust me.  
Even as I think all those negative thoughts about him I still can't shake that tingle feeling his lips left on mine.

His plan worked. We got out. We haven't spoken. We haven't even looked at each other.  
"Maria? Chris?"  
I look up and see Micheal. Sweet Micheal. Safe Micheal. I run and throw my arms around him. Holding on tight. I don't even look at Chris.  
"What's wrong? What happened?"  
I just shake my head at his questions. I don't want to think about the betrayal I feel with Chris. I just want to be held by Micheal now.  
I don't look up when I see Chris walk by or when he drops the bag of canned food.  
I just hold on tighter to Micheal.

"Do you want to tell me what happened out there?" I look up from the fire when Micheal snaps at Chris.  
Chris doesn't say anything. So I decide to share.  
"He's immune. Liz made him immune."  
Micheal stares at me with his mouth hanging open. Then slowly turn to Chris.  
"I-" before Chris can say anything Micheal swings and punches him to the floor.  
For once I don't stop the fighting. I just turn back to the fire and ignore the two boys on the floor acting like children.


	28. Marias choice

Noneof us have spoken since last night. We've barley looked at each other.  
I now sit in the back seat of the car. Micheal sits in the passengers seat. Every time he looks at Chris driving it's with a glare.  
Both of them are bloody and bruised. Chris now has a black eye. Micheal has dried up blood under his nose.  
LA.  
I've only visited here a few times in my life but I know where we are. The Hollywood sign is a giveaway too. Chris finally pulls over and turns off the car.  
No one moved. Chris finally speaks. "She's at Disneyland. I'm not sure exactly where but I got you here."  
"Sure. Anything else you want to share with the class?" Micheal responds nastily.  
"I got you here! What else do you want from me?"  
I finally speak. "The truth. That's all we ever wanted. There is nothing much left in the world. Can't we just all be honest to each other." Micheal turns to me, grabs my hand and smiles. I smile back at him.  
"Fine! Let's all be honest!" Chris yells. He's glaring at mine and Micheal's connected hands and he looks at me. He then looks at Micheal "Maria and I kissed." Micheal quickly pulls his hand away from mine and looks at Chris shocked.  
Micheal quickly opens the car door and jumps out.  
Chris and I follow him.  
"Micheal!"He moves away from the street and into the trees. I goto follow him when Chris grabs my arm. When I turn to look at him he starts to say something but I stop him."Why would you tell him that?"  
"Why wouldn't you?"  
I pull my arm roughly away from him and chase after Micheal. Chris lets me go and doesn't follow.  
When I reach Micheal he has his knife out and stabbing a creature on the floor.  
I try to be quiet not wanting to startle him.  
"Micheal?"  
He looks at me and finally stops stabbing the creature.  
"You kissed Chris? Liz's brother!" I stay silent and let him rant. "Why would you do that? I have been protecting you from the beginning and you KISSED _HIM!-_ I don't understand!"  
"I-I"Micheal stands up and he walks toward me. "I..." I don't know how to explain myself. Whyam Ifeelingguilty? Why do feel the need to apologize to him? He stops in front of me and I still don't know what to say. This man  
who has beenprotecting my family and I. This man that was so easy to love in the old world. When he puts one hand on my hip and the other on my shoulder I shouldn't be surprised when he kissed me.  
I am surprised when I don't feelanything. I don't feel the burning passion I felt when I kissed Chris. And I don't feelthe need to kiss him back. But I feel guilty enough not to push him away.  
When I hear a twig snap I finally push him back and see Chris standing there. We both turn to look at him. When he raises his gun at us for a split second I think he is going to shoot Micheal but when he fires it passes right by both of us and hits the  
creature that was stumbling towards us.  
I watch it hit the floor and shame rushes through me. I look at both these men and I've done so much to hurt both of them.  
Micheal. I loved him for so long but I was never more then his friend until the world ended.  
Chris. All he ever was to me was my best friends brother and now...  
I feel so disgusted with myself.  
When I look at Micheal I see something in his eyes but he looks down before I can figure it out. When I look at Chris I seehurt and pain in his eyes.  
Before I can say anything Chris storms off. Back to the car.  
I look at Micheal and don't know what to say to him. Before I can open my mouth he speaks without looking up at me.  
"You should go after him." I know my mouth is hanging open in shock. He finally meets my eyes. "I missed my chance,Maria. We could of had a chance in the old world if I wasn't such an idiot. Now. When I kissed you just now there was no sparks. No...  
no nothing. Go to Chris."  
I grab his face a give him a quick peck on his lips before I run after Chris.  
I know he was right. With Micheal I feel safe. Comfortable.  
With Chris, I feel strong. I feel like every nerve is onfire.  
When I reach the car and he is standing against it I try to speak but he interrupts me. "Are you kidding me? I don't want to hear how you and Micheal finally found each other. I told you where Liz is. So just go!"  
"Chris, no-"  
"You two are so perfect together right? Just like you always dreamed!"  
"Chris!"  
"I was just standing in the way of your happy ever after. I'm at fault here."  
He won't let me get a single word in. Not one. All I hear is anger and hurt. So I do the one thing I can think of. I throwmy arms around him and kiss him hard.  
He throwshis arms around me and kisses me back.  
When we finally come up for air we don't separate far. "I chose you."  
He seems kind of dazed. Which makes me kind of smug.  
"Maria? Chris?"  
When we pull apart completely I meet the wide,shocked eyes of my best friend.  
The one I have been searching for.  
A huge smile splits my face.  
"Liz?"


	29. Accepting It

I've fallen in love.  
Well no not really. I am still pretty young so I guess I've never really fallen in love. But I've kissed a girl I've had deep feelings for. So I know what it should feel like.  
It shouldn't feel like that.  
When I kissed Maria I had hoped it would feel right.  
But I get nothing.  
It was actually really weird.  
I have been hoping that my feelings would change.  
I had hoped that when we kissed I would see fireworks.  
Instead I felt guilt. I desperately wanted more.  
But it felt wrong.  
I DO love Maria. She's been my best friend for years. I've seen her date guys before. Some I didn't approve of. Some I kinda did approve of. But I hated almost any guy that took my friends attention away from me.  
I was kinda an asshole when I was younger. I liked the attention both the girls gave me and it bugged me when I didn't have it fully anymore.  
I know there was going to be a day where they would pick the guy over me. I was no where near ready for when that time came.  
I guess I was hoping that if we ended up together then it would just be easier.  
Now.  
I saw how she stared at Chris. I saw how hurt she was by his secrets. I see how her eyes light up every time he's near.  
When I kissed her I get her body tense up. I got no response. She didn't return the kiss at all. And when we broke apart her eyes immediately sought out Chris.  
The way she looked. If I didn't know any better I would think she just cheated on him. She looked so guilty. So sorry.  
Chris looked hurt.  
I felt like I was keeping Romeo and Juliet apart.  
So yes I told her to go after him.  
Because without knowing it she chose him already.  
She opened up her heart and Chris wormed his way into it.  
I guess I should be grateful she picked someone that will be able to protect her.  
As for me. I have to learn to let go.  
Let go of the family I created on the boat.  
Let go of the happy ending I was hoping to have with Maria.  
She's still my friend and I still don't like him.  
But I have to start accepting the fact that they are just a little too perfect for each other.  
Just because I accept it, doesn't mean I have to like it.


	30. Finding Liz

Since the world ended I have seen a lot of things.  
I've done a lot of things.  
Things that would have terrified me before.  
I kill to survive.  
I eat human flesh.  
I let my fellow zombies eat flesh.  
I am the queen of them. I will never forget when my brother looked at me with disgust and called me that. After that I realized he was right.  
I am the queen. I lead and they follow.  
When I heard that we had company. One of them being one of my immune. I decided to investigate.  
I never thought I would walk up to my best friends sticking her tongue down my brother's throat.  
Don't get me wrong.  
I've missed my best friend more then anything in the world.  
I've thought about her ever day.  
And even if the last talk I had with my brother didn't go great I still missed him too.  
Seeing them kiss is not something I expected to see.  
And I am freaked.  
"Liz?"  
When Maria walks up to me I see no fear on her face. She's not scared of me. Even surrounded by zombies she still walks up to me.  
I see relief in her eyes. And when she hugs me I hug her back just as tight.  
I know she knows deep down I would never let anything happen to her. I would protect her to the best of my ability.  
My zombies don't move to attack her. They never will.  
I amstill freaked about that kiss I just interrupted. What the hell?!  
I push Maria away and look at her and Chris. Before I can say anything Maria speaks first.  
"Liz I can't believe it. You'rehere. I mean I was told that you were alive but to see it and to see you it's amazing. I missed you so much."  
"I missed you too, Maria. Were you just kissing my brother?" I've always been the kind of person that gets straight to the point.  
Maria seems to have become speechless.  
When I look at Chris he seems embarrassed.  
I still haven't gotten my awesome.  
"Okay let me rephrase the question. WHY THE HELL WERE YOU KISSING EACH OTHER?!"  
Still no answer from either of them.  
"Liz?" I turn at my name. And Micheal is coming through the trees. He also seems happy to see me. I smile at him but still turn back to my brother and best friend. They are looking at each other but neither of them had said anything about them KISSING!  
Why were they KISSING?!  
"Liz." Maria walks up to me again and grabs my face just to look at me. I hate when she does this to me. Stop looking at me like that. With your big sad brown eyes.  
Damn.  
I really missed her.  
"Come on. Let's go. I have somewhere safe we can talk...well you are safe here but it's more comfortable."  
When I begin walking the zombies spliteasily to let me through. When I turn to make sure they are following me I almost stopped again for answers. My brother is walking REALLY close to Maria. And Micheal is walking behind them both not looking at  
either of them.  
All of them look wearily at my zombies.  
"Don't worry, they won't hurt you." When they look at me I make sure to step between Maria and Chris. I don't know what the hell is going on there but I don't like it already.

Yes I made Cinderella's castle mine. It's not morbid if you don't think about it.  
It's dark and smells of death.  
I've grown used to it.  
It makes my companion uneasy.  
When I sit on my thronethey all just stand there and stare.  
"So? What do you think?"  
"Well I see you've taken my suggestion of the bone crown to heart."  
I know Chris is disgusted at what I've become. He makes his comments on the matter quite clear. Before I can make a comment on the matter Maria speaks first.  
"Chris! This is Liz. It doesn't matter that she looks a little different."  
To my surprise he nods. "Fine. I'm going to go...look around I guess." He sends me a final glare before he turns and walks out.  
Which reminds me.  
"Maria? Why were you kissing my brother?"  
She's still watching him leave? What the hell?!  
"It's complicated, Liz."  
Complicated? She was kissing my brother and it was complicated? Are you kidding me?  
"I am going to go talk to him. Be right back?"  
That girl has the nerve to actually turn around and walk away. Seriously?!  
When I turn to Micheal for an explanation he is looking down. He has a heartbroken look.  
"Micheal ? What's wrong?"  
He just shakes his head at me. I scoot over and wave him over to my throne. He smiles and sit next to me.  
Micheal has always been oneof the best guys I know. I can also read him like a book. And he's hurt. "Talk."  
"She chose him." He is definitely talking to his feet but I let him. "I finally offered my heart to her and she chose him."  
"Wait!" I need a second to process this. "My brother." Ew. "And Maria" Ew. "Are together?" Eewww.  
"Yes."  
"Ew!"  
Before I can say anything else Maria comes running in. "Micheal!" He jumps up from my throne and goes running to her.  
"What's wrong?" She grabs him and pulls him closer to whisper something to him.  
That's cool I'll just wait impatiently.  
When she tells him whatever he looks shocked, angry, and a little frightened. He turns to look at me. "I...uh...will be right back." Okay now secrets are being kept.  
He runs out of the room quickly.  
Now it's just me and Maria.  
"WHY WERE YOU KISSING MY BROTHER?!"  
She looks scared. Finally. But i am not letting her leave until she answers my question. I need to know what the hell I've missed.


	31. Sorry

"Michael!' 

It's great to see my friend again. I'm glad I have someone to talk to. Even if she is half dead.

Even though I want to keep talking to her I jump up and run to Maria the second she calls my name.

"What's wrong?"

When she pulls me closer to whisper something in my ear I know it isn't good.

We don't keep secrets from Liz. Dead or not it's still Liz.

"You have to go after Chris and stop him. I don't know what he's going to do but he told me he is going to end Liz."

"Well I wouldn't worry about it. Liz is here how is he going to end her if he's not here."

"Michael. Please"

Great. Now I have to go after a guy I don't like. I didn't like him before, not just becauseMaria picked him. It's still Maria and I would do anything for her.

"I...uh...will be right back."

So I leave. I will find the guy that she chose over me.

It's weird walking though these hallways. There are a ton of creatures but not one of them pay me any mind.

I don't think safe it the right word.

I quickly move through the castle and exit. I look around for the idiot. Still there are dozens maybe even hundreds of creatures all around this place. None of them come near me and it makes me more uneasy then if they all attacked. The are all just moving around bumping into things.

It's creepy.

I finally see Chris going around back and I follow him. I don't have to worry about noise but I still don't call out to him. I just follow.

When I turn the corner to meet him I stop in my tracks.

"Are you kidding me?"

The idiot it setting up explosives. On the castle.

"This is my third set. I only need to set up one more and this place is going down."

Now I remember why I hate this guy.

Not that it's easy to forget.

"Maria is still in there dumbass."

"I'll get her out before I blow this place up."

"And Liz?"

"My sister is dead. So I am just going to finish the job."

Okay, I become really immature when I am around this guy. Call it what you will, but yes I do enjoy punching him in the face.

So when I dive toward him to do just that, the little bit of satisfaction I feel is an extra bonus.

He is bigger then me. He's always been taller. but with his time alone in the world he has a few extra muscles, not many, but enough to get in a few good punches.

"Get off!"

Oh good. I think I broke his nose.

"Dammit."

"Did you just bite me?"

"Scratching isa girl tactic."

"Son of a bitch."

He finally pushes me to the floor. Easier then I would like to admit.

"Okay. Go ahead."

I freeze before I hit him again. "What?"

"Maria chose me. You're hurt. I get it. So go ahead. I'll give you one free hit."

Like I said. I like hitting the guy. So most people would brush it off and take the high road...

I'm not most people.

I smile at the satisfying crunch of his nose makes, DEFINATLY broken now, and watch him hit the floor.

I only feel slightly guilty, but only because I am thinking about Maria's reaction when she see Chris's face.

"Sorry." I reluctantly say as I reach out my hand to help him up. He pushes my hand away and gets up on his own.

"It's fine. I told you to...didn't think you actually would jackass."

"Sorry. I guess I'm not as okay with you and Maria as I thought."

"Yea. I figured."


	32. Sorry I Kissed your Brother

So Liz and I talk about everything together.  
Sometimes things we probably shouldn't even talk about.  
I've never been afraid to tell her anything.  
For once, I am terrified.  
Not because she is half dead.  
Not because she is surrounded by hundreds of creatures.  
Because I kissed her brother and she caught me.  
"So, yes, I kissed Chris."  
She doesn't say anything to me. She just keeps staring.  
"And there might be something going on with us."  
Okay so she's is going to let me keep talking.  
"I think I might be a little in love with your brother."  
Okay now she is definitely going to speak.  
"My...my brother...you...and Chris?"  
I just nod.  
"That...that..."  
Okay I am going to let her have her little panic attack. I didn't think a half dead queen can start hyperventilating.  
"...you...you...love..."  
Liz never had a way with words. Finally she explodes.  
"Oh my god! What the hell are you thinking?! You and my brother! You and Chris are in love! You were kissing! You had your tongue down his throat! Don't deny it I saw! Ew gross I saw! Oh god I am going to have nightmares! And that's saying something I  
am freaking queen of the dead I am going to have nightmares! You gave me nightmares! You and Chris! I am going to be sick!"  
Okay. Not I am going to let her rant. It's probably good for her to get it all out.  
"Ew! Ew! Ew!"  
Okay now she is just being dramatic.  
"Liz! Cut it out. It's not that big of a deal."  
"Not that...not that big of a deal? Well then let me just go stick my tongue down one of YOUR brothers' throats then."  
I flinch at her harsh tone. I knew she wouldn't the happy about Me and Chris. It took me a while to accept it myself.  
"Aaron is dead."  
She finally pauses in her psycho rant.  
"He is?"  
I nod. I know my eyes are filing up with tears. My little brother died In the beginning. I grieved but it's still difficult to talk about.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know..."  
"It's fine."  
"That's doesn't give you the right to go around sticking your tongue down my brother's throat."  
"Would you stop with that? My tongue was not down his throat!"  
"Lies!"  
Okay so together the two of us aren't the most mature.  
"I'm sorry okay! But I really like Chris and I wish you'd stop being weird about it."  
"It is weird. And gross."  
I roll my eyes. So I let her be freaked about this. I try to put myself in her shoes. I would probably be just as weirded out. So I let her have her little tantrum. Maybe we can talk about it again when she is done being four.  
I really hope Micheal talked Chris out of killing. Because tantrum or not, I really missed my best friend.


	33. Lawrence is back

It's getting cold out. 

I wonder if the weather is like this on land.

Since Michael and Maria disappeared 3 months ago no one is allowed to leave the boat.

3 months.

I don't know if my sister is dead or alive.

"Lawrence?"

I turn to Lea, my beautiful wife, and I know she knows what I am about to say.

"I have to go and find her."

"I know."

I turn back to the water. I feel Lea wrap her arms around me.

I know she hates when I leave the boat. Every time I go there is a chance I won't come back. I hate leaving her to. I hate leaving Nicky. But I have to find my sister. I have to know if she is still alive. She won't know how to survive out there.

"When will you leave?"

"I already spoke to the Captain, I will leave tomorrow."

"Alone?"

"Yes, alone."

I feel her tense up. Being out there alone is terrifying, but I have no choice.

When I turn to face her there are tears in her eyes.

"Take care of Nicky. I WILL come back to you both."

"I know."

I kiss her on the forehead then walk away from her. If I stay with her any longer she may convince me to stay. I can't.

When I walk back to our room Nicky is there coloring.

"Daddy, do you want to color with me?"

"Sure, baby girl."

When I sit next to this beautiful little girl it kills me to think I will leave her tomorrow. Nicky has brought such light into this dark world we live in. To think she wasn't in my life in the world before is unbelievable. I already love her with all my heart.

I will come back to her. I will come back to Lea. They are my reason to live.

...

When the sun starts rising I am packed and ready to go.

I look at Lea, she is holding a sleepy Nicky in her arms.

I gently run my hand down her face. "I love you.'

"I love you, too."

I run my hand through Nicky's hair but she is already dozing off.

"Not goodbye." Lea whispers.

"Until we see each other again." I whisper back.

I turn my back to my familyand get in the helicopter and start it up.

When I am in the air I watch my familyuntil I can't see them anymore.

I think of my sister.

Out there in this dark, dangerous world. That is why I am going, for her.

I don't know how long I will be gone but I will come home.

I am off to find my sister.


	34. Boom

"This is weird. How come they don't attack anymore?" I look at Liz. We are walking through the once lively park. Its full of creatures now but none of them move to attack me.

"You're immune now. So are Michael and Chris." I look at her, surprised.

"Why don't you do that with everyone? You could end the apocalypse."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Maria, you don't understand. I eat flesh to survive too. And they wouldn't listen to me if I told them to stop eating and end their existence."

"But.." I don't understand. My friend eats flesh just like these Creatures. How am I supposed to accept that? Every time I look at her I see Liz but every time I learn something new I realize how much has changed.

BOOM!

BOOM!

"What the hell?" Half the castle begins to crumble.

Oh no. "Chris! Michael!" I start to head over to the castle again with Liz right beside me.

When I get closer I see them both fighting over a stick of dynamite...a lite dynamite.

"Chris!' When I get his attention Michael is able to pull it from his hands. He then tosses it as far has he can away from the castle.

"Take cover!"

They both come charging at us when...

BOOM!

The ground shakes under us and we all fall to the ground. My ears are ringing. But I hear someone calling my name.

"Maria." When my vision clears I see it's Chris leaning over me. "You okay?"

"I think so."

He helps me up and I see from the corner of my eye Michael is doing the same for Liz.

Quicker then I thought possible Chris has his gun pointed at Liz. Michael pulls his gun out and points it at Chris while taking a step in front of her.

"Stop it!" I scream.

"Are you serious? You almost just blew up all of us and now this." Michael screams at Chris.

"You were right I shouldn't have tried to blow up the queen, I will just make it simple and shoot her."

"Chris! Stop!"

"Stay out of this Maria."

"STOP!" When Liz screams we all fall silent. I then realize it wasn't us she was speaking to. The creatures were heading towards us until she screamed. I move closer to Chris and pull out my gun.

"Why did you try to kill Liz?" I asked him.

"She's a monster. I had to end her, just like the rest of them."

"If you were to kill me, genius, they would all attack." Liz responds, angry.

"At least you would be dead." When he raises his gun again Michael speaks.

"And Maria?"

Chris freezes.

"Ew." I hear almost silently from Liz. I ignore it and try to reason with Chris.

"Chris you have to stop this. She is your sister."

"No. She isn't. I'm sorry, Maria. I think I can get us out of here but on the off chance that I can't I am sorry."

When Chris raises his gun I move without thinking. Michael moves in front of Liz and I step in front of the gun. When I push it out of the way I know I was a second too slow.

I hear a loud shot and my ears are ringing again.

I feel pain and hit the floor.

Screams.

Then...

Black.


	35. Waking Up

"...ia...ria...Maria...Maria...Maria wake up!"  
I wake up with a gasp.  
I am in a bright room.  
"Hey. Hurry up and get ready."  
I turn my head and meet the eyes of my best friend.  
"Liz?"  
"Could you hurry up? We are going to be late."  
I sit up and look around. I am on a comfy coach in Liz's house. Her old house. Before the world went to hell. And I see her mother in the kitchen.  
"What?"  
When I turn to Liz she is watching tv. Doing her normal wheelie in her chair.  
When I spoke she turn to me. "Hurry up. We are going to be late."  
I keep staring at her, confused.  
"Late for what?"  
"Really Maria? How deep in your sleep were you? The wedding. Duh."  
"Wedding?"  
"Girls we have to get moving." Liz's mom finally speaks.  
"Not my fault." Liz mutters.  
"Up. Up. Let's go."

After a very confusing but amazing shower I look at myself in the mirror. My hair is long and smooth. Like it hasn't been in so long. No trace of dirt or blood on me. No stench of death in the air. Was it all a dream?

*knock* *knock*

"Maria! Let's go!"

Michael!

I quickly fling the door open and jump into his arms. He catches me easily.

"It's good to see you too but we have to go."

I look at my friend and I see no trace of the man he has become in the last year and a half. He still has the innocent spark in his eyes.

"Late. We are late. Liz! If you aren't ready I swear I'm going to-"

"Too what?" Liz turns the corner witha glare.

"-Wait. Impatiently."

"Yup. That's what I thought you were going to say."

My friends. They are joking around with each other. It all seems so normal.

"Now my beautiful ladies, your chariot awaits." Michael jokingly bows to us then starts his way outside.

"I will meet you three at the church." Liz's mom calls to us.

"Okay, Mom!"

...

It was a seemingly normal car ride. Liz and Michael arguing over what kind of music to listen to. Liz repeatedly punching him on the arm when he says something she deems stupid. Her chair rolling around in the back like crazy because Michael obviously didn't strap it in right. It makes me feel uncomfortable.

When we arrive at the church there are people walking around setting up. More people then I have seen in a year.

When I get out I just stare.

"No, that's okay Maria I got it."

I turn to see Michael struggling with the chair and Liz not helping.

When we finally get into the church there are people running around with flowers and ribbon. It looks beautiful.

"There you are!"

And I freeze at the stomach jumps just hearing him.

Chris.

When I turn to look at him my heart skips a beat.

Dressed in a tux that fits him perfectly.

Clean and shaved. I've never seen him more handsome.

"Okay you two have to get you, set up the camera like you send you would last night." When him and Michael start arguing about the camera I look at Liz.

"Dressed?"

"Yea, you don't expect to walkdown theisle in jeans."

When she laughsmy heart jumps again.

"Okay," Chris looks at us again "Hurry up, the guests are going to stat arrivingsoon."

When Chris turns to leave, dragging Michael with him I cant help but smile. He seems so happy, so carefree.I try to ignore that fact he barley glanced at me.

"Alright, lets go."

I smile at my friend and we start heading to the dressing room. I am at a wedding, I real wedding. With people. And it smells like flowers and perfume. And I am clean, everyone one around me is clean. This is something I thought I would never experience again.

My smile drops when we open the door.

"About time you two showed up."

There she is. Dressed in a gorgeous wedding dress. Hair and make up doneperfectly. Her smile lighting up the whole room.

"Sorry, Mae, you knew there was a chance wewere going to be late."

"I know. You two are ALWAYS late. Your bridesmaid dressing are hanging in the closet."

Chris is marrying Mae.

...

After I get dressed I stare at myself in the mirror again. It's been months since I've had access to a mirror, much less care of how I looked. To see myself now. Hair and make up done. Nails freshly painted. This dress that wouldn't last a day in my new world.

"Maria."

I turn to look at Chris. He looks so handsome. I know I must be staring at him too long. I never would have looked at him like this in the old world.

"Could you tie this?" When I meet his eyes I see blue. Shinning blue eyes of the man I have fallen in love with. But still so different.

I only nod.

When I step closer to him I smell his freshly washed hair. His 'special occasion' cologne is strong within the air. When I begin tying up his bow tie he smiles at me.

"Nervous?" I ask him reluctantly.

"A little." he shrugs. "How can I be too nervous when I am marrying the woman of my dreams." He laughs.

My heart hurts hearing him say that.

"Hey! Why didn't you ask me to help you with that?" Liz enters the room and breaking the moment I shouldn't be having with him.

"Because I know you, Sis, you would purposely choke me."

"Ha, true."

I smile at their sibling bond that has been breaking since the world ended.

"May I escort you ladies to the hall?" Chris smiles charmingly at us.

I smile back, "Sure." I grab his arm he holds outforme.

"Don't touch me." Liz says to him before she leaves the room.

He rolls his eyes but smiles brightly to me again.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Is something wrong? you've been really quiet today."

I hesitate. I almost want to tell him about the kisses we've shared. The bond we've created in the past couple of months. But I stop myself.

"Liz just kept me awake last night bragging about the perfect present she got you and Mae." I laugh.

"Oh god. Now I am scared." We laugh together, my laugh more pained then his.

...

I've gone through so much pain since the world ended.

I lost my mom and little brother. Who I see now sitting in the front row.

Michael's eyes no longer hold the innocent sparkle they have now.

Liz and Chris's bond is almost nonexistent.

Mae is dead.

Liz is half way there.

So much gone.

But so much gained.

Or so I thought.

I know see the big smile Chris aims towards Mae and wonder if he ever looked at me the same way.

If he ever will.

And when the dreaded lines are spoken I hold my breath.

"You may kiss the bride."

When Chris and Mae lean in to each other my heart shatters.

I feel like I am falling.

Then with I gasp of air I sit up.

"Maria!"


	36. Run

When Maria falls I drop my gun.

Liz screams "No!"

Michael jumps to check her pulse.

"Chris help me stop the bleeding."

I hardly hear him through my haze.

The side of her head is covered in blood.

"Chris!" I finally snap out of it. "Help me." I see the desperation on his face.

I fall to the ground and use my bandana to stop the bleeding.

"Maria, wake up." She doesn't respond. She is breathing. She's alive.

"No! Stop! Stop!" I look at the monster with my sisters face and she is trying to stop the rest of them from coming after us.

I stand up and pick up my gun. I start shooting them but there are too many.

"Leave! Run!" I look at Liz and see sadness on her face. "They are attracted by the blood. You have to leave. Go now! I will hold them off for as long as I can."

I feel guilty. This is my fault. I shot Maria. I tried to kill Liz and now she is trying to protect us.

"Hey, have the pity party for yourself later." I turn to look at Michael and he has Maria in his arms already. "Cover me. We have to go!"

I pull out my sharpest knife and a full loaded gun.

"Let's go!"

I get to the first creature and stab it through the eyes. Blood splattered on me but I didn't stop.

The next one comes at me and I stab the one too.

When I reach the next few I turn quickly to Michael. "Stay on my ass!" When I get a nod I aim my gun.

With the perfect shot I take down 3.

"Chris!" When I turn to Michael a creature had grabbed him.

I stab that one through the eye easily.

"Stay with me."

When we finally reach the end we run.

It's been so long since creatures started attacking me I didn't think I could fight them anymore.

We keep running until finally Michael collapses.

We are both out of breath. Maria still out cold in Michael's arms.

I punch the ground as hard as I can with tears streaming down my face.

"I screwed up."

When I looked at Michael he won't look at me. He continues to stare at Maria.

"Yes, you did."

"I'm sorry.'

"Oh god." When I look up he is staring at Maria with wide eyes. "She's not breathing."

I quickly move over to them both as he lays her on the floor. He starts CPR.

"Maria, don't do this."

Michael continues CPR tears running down both of our faces.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity she sits up and gasps.

"Maria!"

Michael and I both jump and turn to face Lawrence.

Aw crap.


	37. Sister search

I never liked traveling alone. I hate being alone. I've been on my own for about a month now. I have no idea where to start. Where do I start searching for my sister?

I went home. That's always a good place to start. 

When I got to the house I grew up in I was able to see when my mom died, where my brother died. I regret coming instantly. 

I head down to the basement, where Maria was kept herself for a while. 

I find nothing I can use, so I move on. 

I head through this quiet town. I only hear my foot steps on the road. Nothing else. 

… 

I found a place that looks well lived in. Whoever lived here left quite some time ago. 

I know instantly it was Chris. 

There is a mattress in the middle of the floor surrounded by comic books. 

It's so like Chris to live in an apocalypse and still read stories. Like he isn't living them already. 

I go through the house and find a few can goods I will be able to take with me. 

After searching the house, I find a map. 

I look it over. 

I see Chris marked his old home with a red circle. Same with my old childhood home. This house is marked green. Must mean safe. 

I keep searching for some indication he knows where my sister could be. 

When I see it. 

Disneyland. 

Marked with double red and 'Liz' written in. 

That's where Liz is. 

So that's where I will search for my sister. 

I pack up a few things and get moving. 

… 

I find a working truck. Luckily in my old life I was a mechanic. It should last me a while. 

As I am driving a pass a hitchhiker and I decide to pull over. I pull my gun out and get out of the truck. 

"Please don't shoot." He begs. 

"I just have a few questions for you. Have you seen a group travel past here?" 

"How big?" 

"Two, maybe three. There should be a girl with them." 

The guy gets an interested look on his face. "It's been a while since I've seen a girl." 

I shoot him without a second thought. When I walk towards him I pick up his backpack and go through it. Find some water bottles and more can foods. Throw the rest back on the floor. Just clothes. Wouldn't want to wear the pervert's clothes. There shouldn't be people like that in the world anymore. And I defiantly wouldn't want him around my sister. 

I get back in the truck and continue driving when the creatures begin making their way out of the trees to feed off the man I just shot. 

... 

I run into a couple more people but keep the part out of finding my sister. No one needs to know that. 

… 

Then some interesting news finally reaches me. 

"Can you explain that again?" 

"So there were three people, two men and a woman. The creatures kept away from them. I mean a couple of them would go after them but for the most part they kept away. They are like a repellant or something. People kept their distance because no one wanted to get to close to them in case they were infected. But none of them turned." 

I stop eating my canned beans this nice man was sharing with me. I stare at the fire and wonder. 

"Are they immune?" 

"People are saying there is a possibility." 

I nod and pull out a picture, it's a couple of years old but it should do the trick. 

"Is this her?" 

"Looks like it. Kept my distance, like I said." 

"Thank you." 

I stood up and got back into my car, then drove off. 

Immune. Is my sister immune? 

The possibility of that is terrifying. If they were to find out on the boat who knows what they would do to her. 

To protect her, she isn't ever allowed back on the boat. 

She can never go home. 

… 

My truck decided to stop working. That's fine I am almost there. 

When I see people in the middle of the street I am close to avoiding them. 

Until I hear something that makes my heart drop. 

"Maria, don't do this." 

Maria! 

I run to them. 

Michael is doing CPR. 

When I get closer she sits up. 

Both the boys around her breathe a sigh of relief. 

But there she is, my sister, alive, covered in blood but alive. 

So I call out to her. 

"Maria?" 

I'm not thrilled but the guilty looks I get in return.


	38. Goodbye

Shot.  
I can't believe Maria was shot.  
In the head.  
She seems okay, just a little dazed.  
I am no medic but luckily my army training is enough to patch her up.  
We found an abandoned house.  
It looks safe.  
We blocked the doors just in case.  
I see Chris and Lawrence talking a little ways away.  
Lawrence keeps shooting worried looks at his sister.  
"Micheal? How bad does it look?" Maria asks me timidly.  
"It should be fine. It might not even scar." I smile at her.  
She doesn't smile back.  
"Do you think Chris could love me like he loved Mae?"  
That surprises me.  
"Wait, what?" I ask.  
"I mean, you've seen how he used to look at Mae. What if...?"  
I stop her there. "You are over thinking this. Chris loves you."  
"What?"  
I jump at the voice behind me. When I turn I see Lawrence standing there.  
"Chris loves you?"  
"No..." Maria interrupts, "we aren't even close to loving each other. We've only kissed a couple of times."  
Lawrence quickly turn to his friend, "You've kissed my sister?!"  
Chris jumps at the accusation, "Why does everyone freak out about that?"  
"You-"  
*bang* *bang*  
We all jump at the sound at the door.  
When I look out the window I see 5 creatures trying to get in.  
"Turn out the light." I hiss at them.  
Chris quickly blows out the candles.  
We all hit the floor and stay as quiet as possible.  
I crawl to my gun and make sure it's loaded. I look over to see Chris and Lawrence doing the same.  
"Did you kiss my sister?" I hear Lawrence whisper to Chris.  
"Is now really the time?"  
"I am going to kick your ass. You are WAY too old for her."  
"I'm your age."  
"And she's my baby sister."  
"She's four years younger then us."  
Their whispering is getting louder.  
"Both of you shut up." I hiss at both of them. Maria has stayed oddly silent throughout the whole conversation.  
The scratching gets louder.  
"We have to move."  
I get three nods.  
We all quickly grab our packs and head towards the back door. It's dark out so the danger increases.  
I make sure my backpack is securely on and check that my knives are in easy reach. I then turn to Maria and strap her pack tightly on her. "Stay with me." I whisper to her. She nods back to me.  
When Lawrence opens the door we see that the whole house is surrounded. We move quickly.  
Both Chris and Lawrence begin shooting.  
Then we run.

I feel branches scratching up my skin.  
My feet are sore but we keep running.  
Maria trips but Lawrence grabs her hand and they keep moving.  
The creatures are everywhere.  
We can hear them.  
Every side of us.  
We are surrounded.  
We keep running.

When the sun begins to rise is when we stop to catch our breath.  
Lawrence pats Maria down to make sure she isn't injured.  
Chris reloads his gun.  
I watch our surroundings.

We are safe...for now.  
We found an old watch tower that we've taken shelter in.  
We've explained everything to Lawrence.  
He is sleeping now. Or appears to be.  
I look over at Maria and Chris and see them with their head close together. Whispering sweet nothing to each other.  
I roll my eyes and keep a look out.  
When I look back at the 'happy' couple it's when Maria stands up and moves to lay down. Chris does the same.

Chris shakes me awake a little while later.  
When I move to lay down I see Lawrence get up and sit next to him.  
I'm asleep before anything is said.

The next time I wake its too Maria's heartbroken sob.  
I sit up quickly and look around.  
Lawrence has his arm around her.  
Chris is no where to be seen.  
When I walk closer to them I see a note on the floor in front of Maria.  
In familiar, sloppy handwriting I see one word. _Goodbye._


	39. Leaving

I'm tired.

I begin to nod off when Maria sits next to me.

"Do you ever think about, Mae?"

I'm startled by the question.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry you lost her."

I look up to meet her eyes. "Me too."

I look back out into the forest.

I feel her move closer to me and rest her head on my shoulder.

I rest my cheek on top of her head. I just listen to her breathe.

I shot her.

For a split second I thought I lost her, I thought I killed her.

I begin to pull away from her but she grabs my hand and plays with my fingers.

I can't look at her.

"Do you love me?"

I think about the answer.

We've shared maybe 3 kisses. And I liked them. I like her. A lot.

Love?

I knew Mae maybe 6 months before I said I loved her. But this is a different. I could lose Maria tomorrow. This world is dangerous and she is fragile.

So when I look at her to answer I hope it's the truth, "yes."

I know right away I've said the wrong thing.

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Chris...I've seen the way you looked at Mae. I had no doubt that you loved her. I loved her. I miss her. I think you are forcing yourself to love me because I am here."

I'm angry after hearing that. "You think I am forcing myself to love you?"

"Maybe."

"That's not even a little true, Maria."

"And if Mae was still here?"

I hesitate.

That was the wrong thing to do.

She nods and gets up.

"I want you to love me, but not because I am here and she's not. I think you have some things to figure out."

When she walks away I don't stop her.

When I send Michealto sleep I plan on spending this time thinking.

Plans are kind of ruined when Lawrence sits next to me.

"I can't believe you kissed my sister."

I just give him a look.

He shuts up.

We sit in silence for a bit.

"They can't go back to the boat."

I turn to face Lawrence, surprised.

"What?"

"The immunity, it spreading around. People know about it. I can't take the risk that they are going to be locked up and experimented on."

"You know the truth."

"It won't matter."

I know he is telling the truth. These two are stuck in this world instead of going back to their happy little bubble on the boat.

"Okay."

I see him staring at me from the corner of my eye but I don't turn to look at him.

"You're leaving?"

I'm surprised he knows me so well.

"I have some things to figure out. I will be back, I'll find you."

"If you want my sister's heart you need to earn it fully."

I finally meet his eyes. "That's the plan. I need to earn it. I need to be able to give her my heart completely."

He nods then turns to look at his sister.

"Come back in one piece, asshole."

"Keep her safe for me, jackass."

He nods and holds out his fist.

We bump.

I stare at her sleeping face and my stomach hurts thinking I am leaving her. But I need to let Mae go before I can say 'I love you' and mean it.

So I write down a quick note to her and leave it where she will see it. I then kiss her on the forehead.

Then turn my back to her. I grab my pack and nod to Lawrence.

I climb down the watch tower and head out.

I'm gong back to where I killed Mae.

To say goodbye.

When I am only a short distance away I hear a heartbroken sob but keep moving.

I just hope she'll understand.


	40. From Bad to Worse

*Bang*

*Bang*

*Bang*

"She is scary accurate with that gun."

"Lots of practice."

I ignore my brother and friend talking and continue shooting.

The clips empty so I reload.

Before I can aim again Michael steps next to me.

"You know he didn't leave to hurt you."

I ignore him and continue to shoot at the creatures below.

We've settled on a roof into town.

It's safe.

I know tears are streaming down my face.

"Maria." I finally turn to look at Michael, "I'm sorry he left."

"I know," I whisper to him.

…

We move on.

We have no destination in mind. No one has spoken about going back to the boat. Not without Liz, or Chris.

…

That night by the fire I realize why Lawrence hasn't been pushing us to go back to the boat.

"What do you mean we can't go back?!"

"It's not safe. If people were to find out about the immunity that you two have, I have no idea what they would do."

"So we are stuck on land?"

"I'm sorry"

We can't go back to the boat.

…

Lawrence said he wants us to find a safe place for us, then he will head back to the boat.

"I need to know where you are." He had said.

It hurts that everything keeps falling apart.

…

We rest again, it seems to be getting better. The pain of HIM leaving. My aim is getting better. Which is good. Soon my brother will leave and it will be just Michael and I.

It's been about a month since Chris left.

The fire is warm.

I stay close to my brother for warmth.

"Okay, I think if we head east…"

I ignore their planning.

I begin to nod off when Lawrence shakes me.

"Go to bed."

I nod and head to the tent.

I am asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow

…

I am awakened by voices outside.

"…just us."

"…immune…"

"…kill you."

I jump up quickly but stay as quiet as I can. I grab my gun and listen.

"I told you it's just us, no one else." That's Michael.

"I know you were traveling with two others." I don't recognize that voice.

"I already told you that we went different ways. It's just the two of us." Lawrence.

"Search the tent." A different voice.

I quickly slid under then tent to get out before I hear the zipper.

"There is no one in here."

So it sounds like two men. When I circle around I study the situation.

There is one man with a knife to my brother's throat. With Michael on his knees and his hands on his head. There is another man waving a gun around.

"Explain the immunity."

"I told you, it's just a rumor, there is no immunity."

When the man aims his gun at Lawrence's head Michael jumps.

"Do not test me."

Michael looks so defeated.

When I raise my gun I hear movement behind me.

I turn looking down the barrel of a gun.

I am then pushed roughly out of my hiding spot and thrown to the floor.

I meet the worried eyes of my brother before the man grabs a handful of my hair and put the gun under my chin.

"Don't hurt her." Michael yells.

"Then tell me about the immunity."

"Okay! I will tell you everything you want to know."

The evil smile the three men share sends chills down my spine. 


	41. Scar

When the gun is pointed at my face I breath a little easier now that the gun is no longer pointed at Maria.  
"There is no immunity." I finally say.  
Maria gives a small scream when the man pulls her hair a little tighter. I try to explain.  
"Not really immunity!" They all share a look before one of the men pull out a knife and rest it against my cheek.  
"Explain." He orders.  
"The Creatures are smarter, they have a queen. She told them not to attack us."  
When the men laugh my stomach drops.  
"You expect us to believe that?" The one hold Lawrence asks.  
"It's the truth!"  
"Fine if it's true where can we find this queen?" The one closest to me asks.  
I hesitate. Liz is my friends. I don't want these men anywhere near her.  
Before I can make a decision the man with the knife grabs my chin. "Fine, don't tell us."  
At that point all I feel is pain.  
The man starts carving into my face.  
I hear Maria scream then I black out.

"Micheal!"

"Ah!"

"Creatures!"

*bang* *bang*

The first face I see when I open my eyes is Maria. Tired but unharmed. She is stitching up my face.  
"Are you okay?"  
I need a second before I answer. "I think so." I feel no pain.  
"It's going to scar." Maria seems sad when she answers my unasked question. "I'm sorry I did all I could but he cut really deep. I stitched it up as best as I could."  
"It's okay. What happened? Did they hurt you?"  
"No. They almost did. But help came." She answered as she put a bandage over my cheek.  
My first thought is Chris. "You okay?" I look over at Lawrence and see he has some bruises but other than that seems unharmed as well.  
"I'm good."  
I start to get up and study our camp. It looks trashed. "What the hell happened?"  
"They came from all over." I look over at Maria. "The Creatures. They came to help. They attacked the men and almost Lawrence as well. They went right past me. I was able to grab Lawrence and cover your bloody face and they just attacked the men."  
"It was freaky." Lawrence finishes. "We were in the middle of a herd and they ignored us like we weren't even there."  
I take a minute to think about that. We were uncertain if our immunity was gone now after the attack at Disneyland.  
"One almost grabbed me but Maria had some quick thinking and covered my scent with hers. Through her blanket over me then just laid on top."  
"They saved us?" I still feel disoriented.  
"I couldn't explain it if I tried." Lawrence looks just as confused.  
When I tried to stand he helped me balance myself.  
"I gave you some pain medication." Maria explains.  
That explains the numbness.  
"Let pack up what's left and get out of here." Lawrence decides.  
We both quickly agree.  
We pack up whatever we can save from the attack. Also adding a few guns from the torn up bodies of the men who attacked us.  
We leave within an hour.  
We don't look back. 


	42. Not okay

*Crash*  
We move quickly into the abandoned home. Clearing each room.  
When I open the doors there is nothing.  
"Maria!" I hear from another room.  
"Clear!" I answer back. I re hoisted my gun and look around the room. I see pictures of a happy family on the wall. A mom and dad. Little boy and little girl. It makes me sad.  
I hear a creak from behind me and quickly turn with my knife out.  
"Peace!" Lawrence shots. Raising his hands. I roll my eyes at him. "You good?" He asks me hesitantly.  
I shrug. "Guess so." I turn my back to him.  
"Micheal found some canned food in the kitchen. Come down and eat."  
I shrug again.  
When I sit on the bed Lawrence moves to sit next me. I feel his arm around me.  
"Hey sis." I look up to meet his eyes. "We're okay." I give him a weak smile. "I'll protect you."  
He sounds so sincere. I almost believe him.  
"Come down when your ready."  
When he leaves I lay down in the bed. I stare out the window until I fall asleep.

"Ah!"  
I'm there again.  
In the forest. I smell the man behind me again. Holding my hair.  
"Micheal!"  
He's cutting his face again.  
No.  
No.  
He passes out but the man doesn't stop.  
"Stop!"  
Laughing! They are laughing!  
No!  
Stop!  
Stop!  
Please stop!  
Micheal!  
Micheal!

"Micheal!"  
"Maria!"  
I wake up to shaking. I jump up and bump heads with Micheal.  
"Mother fu-"  
I quickly silence him with my arms wrapped around his neck. I hug him as tight as I can.  
I feel him hug me back.  
"Nightmare?"  
I nod against his shoulder.  
"It's okay. We're okay." I nod again but don't let go. "Want me to stay here?"  
I look at him and give him a weak smile. "Please?"  
He lays down next to me without hesitation.  
Our hand are intertwined between us.  
"I thought we were going to die." I whisper to him.  
He doesn't respond to that.  
We lay in silence.  
I close my eyes and hope I don't go back there.  
Micheal's hands are my anchor.

I stare at the ceiling of this unknown room.  
I heard my sister screaming in the next room but Micheal went to her.  
I just woke up from my own nightmare.  
Those men messed us all up.  
I thought we were going to die.  
I thought I was never going to see my wife and child again.  
I punch the pillow next to me and try not to let the tears fall.  
I slow my breathing to stop the anxiety attack I feel coming on.  
I close my eyes.  
All I see when I do is those men.  
The creatures who 'saved us'.  
The smell of blood and death.  
I open my eyes and get out of the bed. I creep into the room my sister and Micheal are in.  
I see them both laying in bed, their hands locked.  
I creep around the bed to my sister and get in behind her.  
She moves to make room.  
She turns and burrows her face in my chest. Micheal scoots closer to us.  
"Lawrence?" Micheal whispers to me.  
"Hum?"  
"We're not okay."  
I stay silent. I don't have to agree.  
I know. 


	43. Numb

"You two should be safe here."  
I nod but try not to let my tears fall.  
I don't fool my brother.  
He grabs my face and forces me to look at him.  
"I have to go back to Lea and Nikky and make sure they are okay."  
"I know."  
I'm trying not to be selfish. I just hate the thought of my brother leaving me. I know he has to go back to his wife and daughter but I still don't want him to leave us.  
"You'll be fine."  
I nod at him and feel him give me a kiss on my head. He whispers something to MIcheal and then he leaves.  
And then we are alone.

This house seems safe. It used to be a gated home. Tall walls and too many stairs. Somewhere rich people would live.  
Every time we enter a home I have to force myself not to look at the pictures on the walls.  
I begin playing with the flames I started to boil the water for dinner.  
I feel Micheal sit next to me.  
He doesn't speak to me. We haven't spoken since Lawrence left.

My eyes are closed but I'm not asleep.  
I can't sleep anymore.  
Too many nightmares.  
Micheal is sitting up near me.

It's been 3 weeks since Lawrence left.  
6 months since Chris left.  
7 months since we've seen Liz.  
Micheal and I hardly speak. We hardly look at each other.  
I feel broken.

"I'm going on a run."  
I hardly look up at Micheal when he addresses me. "Fine."  
I watch him stand near the door.  
"Want to come with me?"  
"No."  
He hesitates a bit more but finally leaves.  
I stare out the window and try not to think of everything I've lost.

When the sun goes down I try not to worry that Micheal hasn't returned yet.  
I close my eyes and don't sleep.

When the sun comes up I begin to panic.


	44. Stronger

*click*  
It's weird to think breaking into places has become second nature to me. To all of us.  
Picking locks are easy.  
I move through a few different isles and grab some things we need.  
Bandages.  
Food.  
Drinks.  
I move fast not wanting to leave Maria on her own for long.  
We hardly speak anymore.  
I know she is hurting.  
First Chris leaves her then Lawrence.  
Not to mention those men attacking us.  
She was terrified. I was too. But maybe we need to talk about it a little to start healing from it.  
I stare at a can of peaches and remember when Chris gave a cab to Maria.  
It was like some weird courting gift. Her eyes lite up like he had given her a precious diamond.  
I smile and remember the three of us on the road.  
We worked good together.  
I guess I am missing Chris a little too.  
I am so distracted I don't here the group enter the store.  
"Don't move."  
I turn quickly and face a small group with 3 men and 2 women.  
I raise my hands in the air to show I mean no harm.  
"Drop your bag on the ground."  
I do so quickly.  
"Good now back away."  
When I begin to I see behind them creature begin to approach. I open my mouth to warn them but I am too late.  
A creature takes a big chunk of one of the women's arms.  
"Ah."  
I pull out my gun and take a shot and another approaching creature bit the men think I am shooting at them so they shoot back.  
I duck behind a shelf.  
*bang* *bang*  
I turn the corner to fire back.  
*bang* *bang*  
I move as fast as I can away from them. But they chase me.  
I duck behind a stand and hold my breath.  
As they move around me I think of Maria.  
I need to get back to her to make amends. I can't go out like this.  
"Paul let's go. The dead are coming. This guy won't last."  
"Alright let's go."  
I finally breath when they leave the store.  
When my adrenaline begins to drain I feel a sharp pain on my leg.  
When I look down I see I was shot in the thigh and I am bleeding. A lot.  
I try to slow my breathing again but if I don't stop the bleeding then I will loose too much of it and probably pass out.  
I grab a some plastic and wrap my leg as best I can. I then drag myself away from the blood puddle I made.  
I try not to let my tear fall.

I seem to have got lucky. The creature move past me.  
The plastic seems to have stop the smell of my blood from reaching them.  
I'm starting to feel woozy.  
I can't get up.  
I close my eyes and let myself back out.

"Michael!"  
I crack my eyes open at the sound of my name.  
"M...Maria!"  
I am able to get out her name.  
I feel weak.  
I hear foot steps then feel the comfort of her hands on my face.  
"Oh my god. What happened?"  
"B...bullet." My words sound slurred.  
"You lost a lot of blood."  
Don't have to tell me.  
I feel her working on my leg but pass out before I can comprehend anything else.

When I wake up I am comfortable.  
I am wrapped in a blanked and my head is resting on a pillow. My leg feed numb but better. I look down and it is wrapped much better now.  
Maria is no where to be seen.  
"Maria."  
Nothing.  
I am still in the store I passed out in.  
I hear a car drive up and think it's Maria.  
I am wrong.  
"I told you we need to find this guy that was here. Maybe he left a clue to where he is staying. There is no way he is alone."  
I scoot over and hide myself as best as I can.  
The men are back.  
I hear them moving around the store.  
When I look over at them I see movement to my right and turn.  
Maria is there with her gun out. Focused on the 3 men that entered the store.  
I try to get her attention but she doesn't look at me.  
She puts her silencer on her gun and disappears into the shelves.  
I stay quiet.  
I hear in the distance a body drop and I pray it isn't Maria's.  
I breath easy when I see her again sneaking up on another man. She aims her gun and shoots him easily in the head.  
His body hits the floor hard.  
The third man hears it.  
"Eric? Spencer?" The man, I recognize as Paul, whispers.  
Maria is hidden from him but he is moving closer to her hiding spot.  
I lean out to see better but he man sees me.  
"Son of a -"  
He points his gun at me. I won't move fast enough.  
Maria moves out of her hiding spot and points her gun at the man.  
"Drop it!" She screams.  
"Not going to happen, sweetheart. Drop it or I kill your little boyfriend."  
"Not if I shoot you first, sweetheart." She mocks.  
"Do you really have that much faith in your shooting ability?"  
I've never seen Maria so confident before. "Yes." And she fires, hitting him in the forehead.  
She moves to me quickly.  
"The other men?" I ask her.  
"Dead." She answers.  
I see her check me over and I no longer see that scared girl in the beginning.  
She is a strong, confident women that just saved my life.  
"Thank you." I whisper to her.  
She smiles at me. A real smile. Strained. But real.  
"You protect me. I think it was time I protected you."  
I smile and close my eyes.  
For the first time ever I know Maria is capable of protecting me.  
I feel bad I ever doubted her.


	45. Pinky Promise

"Ow!"  
"Big baby."  
We were finally able to leave the store we had to stay in for a week while Michael healed up.  
He was finally well enough to be moved back to the house.  
I am cleaning his bullet wound now.  
It's healing but slowly.  
I am restitching his leg again. The stitches won't hold very well because of his constant moving.  
"You need to let it heal before you move around.  
"I know. I just feel useless."  
I just shake my head at him and continue stitching.  
When I am done I sit next to him.  
"I think we need to talk." He says to me.  
"Okay."  
"We've been through a lot these past couple of months. People want this immunity that Liz gifted us with. Dealing with these people is hard especially because I know all they want to do is hurt us. But every time we get scared or angry we need to talk  
to each other. Not go weeks without speaking."  
"I know. I get it."  
He grabs my hand and I look at him.  
"I know you chose Chris and I've accepted that. But I am still your best friend and you can talk to me about anything."  
I give him a weak smile and nod.  
"Promise?" He holds out his pinky and I laugh.

"Do you promise we will always be the bestest of friends?" I asked him when we first met. Little middle schoolers with no care in the world. Holding out my pinky like it was the most sacred thing in the world.  
"Promise." He answered, wrapping his pinky around mine.

"Promise." I said with a smile, wrapping my pink around his.  
We both share a laugh and get comfortable next to each other.  
We aren't better but we are on our way to getting there.


	46. Lea

In breaking news marshal law has been put into effect. Please make sure all doors and windows are locked...  
"I should be there soon. I love you sissy."  
I remember the last time I spoke to my sister.  
I remember standing there watching the news. With my cell phone in one hand the the remote In the other.  
I wish I never hung up.  
She had told be she was 5 minutes away.  
She never made it.  
"Lea?"  
I look up and try to shake off the memory and stare at the eyes of my husband.  
"What happened?" I ask hesitantly.  
"They know that there are people on land with the immunity, but that's all they know."  
I breath a sigh of relief.  
"So they don't know about Micheal and Maria?"  
"No."  
I nod and look down at my fingernails.  
"They know about Liz."  
I don't ask.  
"Yes." He answers anyway.  
"We need to leave. We can be safe on land with Maria." I decide. Lawrence is already nodding along.  
He sits next to me and grabs my hand.  
"I am going back to land. I will come back for you and Nicky but i have to make sure it's safe first."  
I nod.  
He kisses my ring and smiles at me.  
"It's not so bad on land. With the immunity it's easier."  
I smile at him and lean my forehead into his.  
"It'll be a good life."  
"I look forward to it."  
I look into his eyes and trust him completely.  
Sure the boat is safe but our family is on land so that's where we should be.  
When he gets up to start packing I trying to ignore the sinking feeling in my stomach.  
He is leaving me alone again.  
But he'll come back.  
He always comes back.


	47. Hesitant

I think about her every day.  
Her hair.  
Her smile.  
Her eyes.  
I want to go back.  
But I am hesitant.  
I put Mae in a grave. Something I wasn't able to do before.  
I sit here alone now.  
Creatures walk by and ignore me.  
I kill some. Not all but most.  
I am thinking about Maria again.  
I close my eyes and lay down on the floor.  
I am in the middle on a herd but they pay me no mind.  
They move around me as i think about her.  
"I chose you." I hear her say.  
I snap my eyes open and jump up as fast as I can.  
I bump into a creature and knock it over but continue to move.  
She chose me.  
And I finally choose her.  
I let go of Mae so I could love her.  
So I am going back.  
Back to Maria.  
No more hesitating.  
And I am finally going to say what she's wanted me to say and mean it.  
"I love you."  
So I run.  
I will find her again.


	48. I am

Something has happened.  
When I tell them something they hesitate.  
The dead areno longer listen to me as much anymore.  
I fear for my friends, I fear for my family.  
I will protect them to the best of my ability.  
My ability is not as strong anymore.  
As of now,I am the apocalypse queen.  
For how much longer.  
I just don't know.


End file.
